Junjou RPG
by KuroNoKiseki
Summary: Kinda AU. What if the plot of Junjou Romantica is swapped with the plot of Disgaea 4? Usami Akihiko was used to be a powerful Tyrant that was greatly feared, but due to an incident, he has lost his powers... and someone that he treasures the most. Along with Hiroki, Nowaki, Miyagi and Shinobu, he had stood up to take over the world and restore it from its corrupted state.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter One - Prologue

_Since the dawn of time... Humans have always feared "the darkness"._

_Vampires, werewolves, zombies, ghosts..._

_Although it differs slightly from culture to culture, people's fear of the darkness has grounded them into living conservatively._

_In the current world... Thanks to wars, terrorism, weapons of mass destruction, accidents caused by human error, and daily incidents of murder..._

_Humans have grown to fear the actions of their own kind even more than the darkness itself._

_This is the story of a group of heroes who have stood up to fight back against such a corrupted society._

...

The world is divided into three different smaller worlds, the Human World, the Netherworld and the Celestia.

The Human World, is a dysfunctional dystopia where humans live, in which they have technologically advanced at the cost of their world becoming barely habitable due to overpopulation and other natural disasters.

The Celestia is a realm populated by Angels and is the equivalent of "heaven" to demons. It is a separate dimension where good humans go when they die.

While the Netherworld, is place ruled by demons, also a dark place where evil deeds such as murder, excessive violence, unwanted destruction, theft and other things that are considered crimes by humans are considered daily activities.

...

"The soft and fluffy fur... Which are extending from its cotton skin... What a splendid touch... The extract of life overflows and fills my heart as I hugged it... I can feel its tenderness... Ah, the waves of ecstasy... How magical..."

"Are these insignificant creatures, known as bears!"

His name is Usami Akihiko, an elite half vampire, or in other way a dhampir, who was once feared for being a tyrant.

In spite of his legend, he now spends his life in Hades, the Netherworld's prison, admiring bears and any stuffs related to it, mostly stuffed bears.

His Werewolf childhood friend, Kamijou Hiroki, routinely accompany him in Hades and tolerating his ridiculous personality.

"As expected of you, Bakahiko. No matter the hardships and circumstances, your cloudcuckoolander mind and your weird obsessions will never leave your head."

"Listen to this, Hiroki. Bears have so many useful uses. Some uses of them are they can be used as a replacement for a pillow, they can be used as a friend to accompany you for all over the time, they also can be used as a sandbag to release our stress and many more."

Akihiko had a collection of stuffed bears with different sizes, he nicknamed them all as "Suzuki-san". He also collected any stuffs related to bears other than the stuffed bears.

"I don't know what's going on with you now. Suddenly you have stopped drinking blood, now you have lost your powers and fell to Hades," said Hiroki. He still remember the days where Akihiko were greatly feared by the humans and demons for being a tyrant.

"As a dhampir, I don't need blood as much as a vampire do, I only need it for retaining my powers, plus I think I have a more peaceful life living in Hades," replied Akihiko calmly.

"Hmph, Bakahiko." sighed Hiroki.

Suddenly, a blue pouch-wearing penguin-like creature with disproportionately small bat wings, two peg legs where feet would normally be and stitches next to the mouth entered the room where Akihiko and Hiroki were in.

"Lord Kamijou, all of the prinnies have been gathered. Please to the Prinny Factory." said the blue penguin-like creature.

Hiroki shocked for a while. "You, Prinny! Repeat what you just said!"

The blue creature which was called a "Prinny" became scared with Hiroki. "Eeek!? I-I only asked you to come to the factory..."

Hiroki took a thick book and threw it to the Prinny's head.

"Fool! You forgot to include "dood" in all your lines!" Hiroki briefly stopped, then he continued,

"Prinny Rule No.1! You shall always include the word "dood" in every line you say!" yelled Hiroki.

"Y-you're absolutely right, dood! I'm sorry, dooooood!"

"Too late! You must start over from Level 1!" said Hiroki, much to the shock of the Prinny.

Level 1 Prinny Task: Scrubbing the toilet.

"Yes, dood! I'm sorry, dood!" said the Prinny, slowly leaving the room.

"Can't even master the basics? The quality of the human souls is decreasing by the day," said Akihiko. He hated humans, since the worst day of his life which he was trying his best to forget it.

Humans who have led a worthless life such as thieves or murderers, or have committed a mortal sin such as suicide, have their souls sewn into the body of a prinny upon their death.

After being reborn, the newly created Prinny will serve as a soldier, slave, or servant in the Netherworld or Celestia until it has earned reincarnation, in order to atone its sins.

But first, they will be trained by Prinny Instructors in Hades. One of the Prinny Instructors is Hiroki, whom is very feared by the Prinnies and they call him "Kamijou the Devil" as he is very bad-tempered, although he is actually a shy person who can get flustered so easily. In other words, he qualifies to be a tsundere type AAAAA.

"Being a Prinny Instructor is such a tough job. No wonder it is the least wanted job in the Netherworld... I have no idea why I even took this job..." muttered Hiroki.

"Anyways, let's go Akihiko! You need to help me with those Prinnies instead of lazing around here!"

To survive himself living in Hades, Akihiko also work as a Prinny Instructor, working along with Hiroki.

Both of them together left the room to the Prinny Factory.

...

"Hiroki! Akihiko! Both of you are late!" Another Prinny Instructor at the Prinny Factory, whose name is Miyagi You greeted Akihiko and Hiroki.

"What do you mean by "late", Miyagi!? Are the Prinnies being so hard to you?" said Hiroki, being a little irritated.

"Hahaha, sorry about that, it is just today that we have a new Prinny..." replied Miyagi.

"Another Prinny came, again? The number of Prinnies nowadays are getting ridiculous." sighed Akihiko.

"A new Prinny? So what?" Hiroki doesn't show any signs of interest.

"Wait, listen to me, first! This new Prinny is different than the others!" said Miyagi.

"Since that the Prinny Factory has a scarcity of Prinny suits now, so this new Prinny will just have a jacket and a hat slapped on him!" He convinced.

"What? Where is he?" asked Akihiko as he gained some interest to know how the new Prinny look like.

"Look! There he is! Cool, huh?" pointed Miyagi at a direction.

Akihiko and Hiroki turned their heads to see the new Prinny. Suddenly, Hiroki was very shocked to see the new Prinny.

The new Prinny is a tall man in his 20s, and he has dark blue eyes and dark blue hair. He was wearing a blue hat and jacket to match the appearance of a Prinny.

The new Prinny was also very shocked to see Hiroki. Then, he ran towards Hiroki.

"Hiro-san...!" called the new Prinny.

"I'm glad to see you here!" The new Prinny hugged Hiroki. "I've missed you so much..."

Hiroki blushed upon being hugged. "No-... Nowaki?!"

"You knew him?" asked Miyagi.

He broke the hug. "What are you doing here!? Did you just dead!? And someone like you supposed to be in Celestia!"

Akihiko and Hiroki sometimes will disguise themselves as humans and travel the Human World.

Due to fate, Hiroki and Nowaki met each other, and fell in love with each other.

But Hiroki was very heartbroken when Nowaki found out that he is actually a demon, so he felt that Nowaki will hate him for it. He immediately left the Human World and vowed never to visit it again.

"I was so devastated when you said that you don't want see me anymore and left me... So I committed suicide," answered Nowaki.

"What!? You idiot!" yelled Hiroki.

"But now, since that we are together again..." Nowaki stopped awhile to kiss Hiroki's forehead. "Please don't leave my side ever again, okay?" said Nowaki while caressing Hiroki's cheek.

"Nowaki..." Hiroki blushed. Both of them become infatuated in their own world as their gaze in each other's eyes, without being aware about their surroundings.

"Could both of you stop being lovey-dovey for a while and do something about this?!" yelled Miyagi, snapping Nowaki and Hiroki to their awareness.

"What happened?" asked Hiroki.

"The Prinnies suddenly disappeared; they were suddenly sucked by a mysterious portal...!" answered Akihiko, who were shocked with the disappearance of the Prinnies.

Akihiko continued, "We need to get them back or else we will lost our job, so let's go, everyone."

"I don't understand how things are going here, but I'm helping too!" volunteered Nowaki.

"That's the spirit. As a Prinny, you must make yourself helpful." said Akihiko.

They all left the Prinny Factory.

...

"Hmhmhm...! So you all are finally here, Prinny Instructors!"

"Warden Sumi Ryouichi!" called Akihiko, Hiroki and Miyagi.

"What do you think you're doing with those Prinnies?" asked Akihiko.

"Oh, watch your mouth, Usami-san... Who do you think helped you after you lost all your power?" said Warden Sumi unpleasantly.

He continued, "Before you start acting all Prinny Instructor-y, you should think carefully about your place here..." He smirked.

"That's why I'm asking you politely. Give us back those Prinnies or else me, Hiroki and Miyagi will lose our job." said Akihiko calmly.

"Hmph! I'm the Warden of Hades and I control everything around here!" gloated Warden Sumi. "I'm not giving the Prinnies back to you."

"What?!" said Akihiko, Hiroki and Miyagi at the same time.

"Why did you do this? And what are you going to do to the Prinnies?" asked Nowaki.

"Oh, so you're the new but unusual Prinny that I've heard..." Warden Sumi observed Nowaki for a while.

"Anyways, I felt that the Prinnies were a total burden to you, Usami-san... You should become my lover instead of a Prinny Instructor..." said Warden Sumi.

"I'm not going to be your lover, nor to anyone else." said Akihiko sternly.

"_That's because I already have someone who is really precious to me, who will forever be in my heart... And no one will able to take his place!" _thought Akihiko.

"If you dare to refuse us, then we'll have to resort to violence to force you to understand." Said Hiroki while putting on his battle gloves and prepared for battle, and so were the others.

"Agreed! He who doesn't understand words must be given physical discipline..." threatened Miyagi.

"I don't know how I got this baseball bat, but for the sake of Hiro-san I will also resort to violence..." said Nowaki, holding his weapon that he suddenly had.

"Prepare yourself, Warden Sumi. With the remaining power and magic that I have now, I will defeat you..." said Akihiko while pulling out his sword.

"Oh shit..." said Warden Sumi with a total scared look. "Ah well, I can summon some of my subordinates to help me..."

* ACTIVATE RPG-STYLE BATTLE MODE!*

~On The Next Segment~

Sasaki Naoto: The end of chapter 1... Whew~! My second fanfic! I hope the readers enjoy this!

Miyagi: What the hell... Who are you?

Sasaki Naoto: I am the author of this fanfic! :D

Hiroki: Why the hell we are suddenly here!? Aren't I, Nowaki, Akihiko and Miyagi supposed to fight Warden Sumi right now?

Sasaki Naoto: Whoa, calm down Kamijou-san, we're having "On The Next" segment now!

Nowaki: "On The Next"? What is that?

Sasaki Naoto: It is a tradition for Disgaea games to have it once a chapter ends! And it will become a preview for the next chapter! Furthermore, since that we are in Disgaea universe now, we must have a lot of comedy, lampshading, fourth wall breaking and nonsense!~! XD Disgaea series is such a great game...

Akihiko: Sounds interesting... So what will happen next?

Sasaki Naoto: Fufufufu, next time, on Junjou RPG (Disgaea), the Prinny rescuing act is still going! And a new character will appear! For all fellow readers, thank you for reading and I hope you all wouldn't mind to take your precious time to review!


	2. Chapter 2: Exposition

Chapter Two - Exposition

As Akihiko, Hiroki, Miyagi and Nowaki joined forces altogether, they successfully defeated Warden Sumi and his battle cohorts.

"What a weakling..." muttered Hiroki.

"Wow, you all were so strong and cool back there... Hiro-san, can you please train me to fight and use magic after this?" asked Nowaki.

"Sure... But you must never fell asleep when I am teaching you, and you must always pay attention and progress satisfyingly! Or else I will throw the thickest book I had to your head!" scolded Hiroki.

"No wonder the Prinnies called you "Kamijou the Devil". Well Nowaki, I will help too..." said Miyagi.

"Hiro-san... As usual, you will never change..." chuckled Nowaki, which make Hiroki blushed.

"Now we had defeated you, so give us back the Prinnies." said Akihiko.

"Sorry, but that's a no can do..." said Warden Sumi.

"Because... That's the corrupternment's will!" he continued.

"What!? The corrupternment...?" Hiroki was shocked.

"What could they possibly be up to?" Miyagi asked in disbelief.

"Mass extermination of the Prinnies! Since the rapid increase in the Prinny population is starting to be a major problem all over the Netherworld." answered Warden Sumi.

"Food shortages, unemployment, noise complaints, increased accident rates, overpopulation, decreased test scores... These are all the Prinnies' fault. So the corrupternment decided to exterminate them all." he continued.

"That's cruel!" said Nowaki.

"No matter how much I hate humans, but they deserve to atone for their sins..." said Akihiko.

"Furthermore, I think it is better for you to date me instead of taking care of those damn Prinnies..." said Warden Sumi.

"You better shut up or else we all will..." said Hiroki, giving out his ferocious death glare to Warden Sumi.

"Whoa... Well gotta go now see ya...!" said Warden Sumi attempting to run away.

"Wait...!" said Akihiko, grabbing Warden Sumi by the collar. "Before you go, you need to release the Prinnies first."

"Why do you care so much for the Prinnies? You know that the Prinny population has grown so large; it's causing a bunch of problems in the Netherworld?! They are just criminals! Plus, it took a hundred years for them to atone for their sins!" said Warden Sumi.

"That's because I am Prinny Instructor... I am in charge of taking care of them until they had atoned all of their sins." Akihiko replied to him.

"But a Prinny Instructor is a shameful job! It is the least wanted job in Netherworld, don't you know?"

"No matter what job I am in charge with, I must take my job seriously and do the best as I could, that is my philosophy as a noble demon." said Akihiko, much to the awe of the others.

"How much a job as a Prinny Instructor is less wanted here?" asked Nowaki to Hiroki.

"It's the same as the job as a janitor in the Human World," answered Hiroki. "How I, Akihiko and Miyagi could got this job in the first place is the author's fault..."

"Come to think of it, Hiro-san, you have a tail! Are you actually a dog hybrid?" asked Nowaki, pointing to Hiroki's fluffy tail.

"I'm a werewolf, you idiot!" screamed Hiroki. "This is also the author's fault, for permanently writing that I have a tail when I'm not in my beast form!"

After the long chit-chat complaining about the author between Hiroki and Miyagi, Akihiko had persuaded Warden Sumi to release the Prinnies. Warden Sumi had no other choice but to obey them. He led them to a large cage where the Prinnies were situated and released the Prinnies.

"Whew, I thought I was dead for sure, dood." said one of the Prinnies after regaining freedom.

"Don't relax just yet. The corrupternment has decided to exterminate you all," told Akihiko to the Prinnies.

"Are you serious, dood?! Then you need to help us, dood!" begged the Prinnies.

"Unfortunately, my schedule is all booked up. I don't have time to deal with you all."

"S-so, just what is it that you have to do, dood!? Can it really be more important than our lives!?

"Naturally. I have to go straighten up our rotten corrupternment." said Akihiko, much to the shock of the others.

"What, dooooood!?"

"You can't be serious! It's not that I disagree with you, but it is very unlike you to get yourself involved in other's matters..." said Hiroki.

"I have my own reasons," said Akihiko. He continued, "And the reason why the Prinnies are increasing is because the corrupternment has slacked off on scaring the humans to keep them in line. Exterminating the Prinnies isn't going to solve anything. This place will be soon be filled with the souls of rotten humans once again..."

"Don't you care about us, as our Prinny Instructors, dood?!"

"Well then, you all have two options now, get exterminated or become our vassals and join us." said Miyagi.

"You too, Miyagi? Well, I'm signing up too, since that I am also agreeing. What about you, Nowaki?" said Hiroki.

"I'm joining in too, as long as I can help and Hiro-san be at Hiro-san's side." Nowaki smiled.

_"Thank you, Nowaki..." _thought Hiroki.

"...However, being our vassals won't be easy. But I'm sure you'll able to pay off your sins much faster!" said Hiroki, quickly turning away from Nowaki while blushing.

The Prinnies were silent for a while, and then they suddenly become energetic.

"Roger that, dood! We'll be your loyal vassals from now on! Anywhere you go, we'll follow you down... bunt not that far, dood!"

And this is how demons from Hades, the Netherworld's prison, arose to his mission.

His name is Usami Akihiko, the Tyrant.

And he has boldly taken the first step toward stopping the wheel of corruption.

Suddenly, a blonde teen appeared out of blue on the cage which was used to lock the Prinnies.

"Hey, you all! What the hell do you think you're doing, helping the Prinnies!?" said the blonde teen.

They all turned their heads upwards and saw the teen.

"Who are you?" asked Akihiko.

"I am Takatsuki Shinobu, the grim reaper, and I am the final boss! I am here to exterminate the Prinnies!" said the teen. Along with him were some monsters. "And these monsters are my subordinates. They are former overlords! So you all definitely can't defeat us..."

"What? This fanfiction has only managed to reach two chapters so far, and we're already facing the final boss?" asked a puzzled Akihiko.

"This is so lame..." muttered Miyagi.

"The author must have shortage of ideas..." added Nowaki.

"I can sense the readers writing negative reviews now..." said Hiroki.

"Now come and challenge me... heroes! I'll implant the grimmest despair into the deepest pit of your soul!" said Shinobu, the self proclaimed final boss.

"Let me tell you something... We're not heroes." said Akihiko.

A loud sound of record scratch sound effect was heard.

"Huh...!? You all not heroes!? So, you're not my enemies?" asked Shinobu.

"So are you gonna get rid of us or not? Just like any final boss would do..." said Miyagi.

"Hmmm... Okay then... I will kill you all, just like a final boss would do, plus you all had released the Prinnies..." said Shinobu, pulling out his staff.

"Are you ready...? Fear me, you fools... and realize that only heroes can defeat a final boss like me... I'll start with the Prinnies first!"

Shinobu casted a big fireball and blasted it towards the Prinnies.

The big fireball was going to blast and cook the Prinnies alive, but Akhiko quickly leapt in front of the Prinnies and deflected the fireball with his sword, in a badass manner.

"...You, Takatsuki Shinobu. If you want to call yourself a final boss, then keep this in mind..." said Akihiko, and then he continued, "A strong defense is fundamental. You must first receive your opponents' attacks in a dignified manner."

"Really?! I have no idea..." said Shinobu uncertainly.

Akihiko added, "It is absolutely unacceptable for you to deal lethal damage on your first turn! It completely ruins the balance of the game and this fanfiction!"

"There goes his nonsense again..." said Hiroki.

"N-... Nevertheless, I'll kill you all!" said Shinobu.

*ACTIVATE RPG-STYLE BATTLE MODE!*

And so on, they had defeated Shinobu and his subordinates...

"Impossible! How they could defeat us? They are just Prinny Instructors!" said one of the monsters.

"I... lost! I lost against them who wasn't even heroes! Does that mean I'm not a final boss after all...?" said Shinobu, kneeling in defeat.

Shinobu looked up and asked, "Who... are you? Why are you so strong...?"

"Me? I'm just a Prinny Instructor. My name is Usami Akihiko."

"What!? Did you just say you are Usami Akihiko?! The Tyrant?!" said one of the monsters.

"Tyrant Usami Akihiko! The Bloodthirsty King of Fear!"

"You mean, the Blood-soaked Usami Akihiko of Absolute Evil!? The King of Carnage and Atrocity!?"

"Tyrant Usami Akihiko...!?" said Shinobu in disbelief. "I can't believe it...! I never would have imagined my childhood hero, who had inspired me to become a final boss had become a Prinny Instructor..."

"But now, to his moronic mind, it's all history now..." said Hiroki sarcastically.

Then, the monsters all ran away in fear of Akihiko and left Shinobu alone.

"I'm sorry for attacking you all earlier... Now do what you want to me."

"So you still want to be a final boss?" asked Akihiko.

"I always wanted to... But I don't think I will..."

"But you can't give up your dreams yet! Actually if there's a will, there's a way!" encouraged Nowaki.

"He's right. It's just you need somebody to train you. Come to think of it, your magic was powerful. Plus, you will be useful to us while we all going against the corrupternment," said Hiroki.

"So, we will help you to become a final boss. Would you like a hand?" said Miyagi, offering his hand towards Shinobu.

"Thanks..." said Shinobu, slowly his hand took Miyagi's. Then, Miyagi helped him to stand up.

Miraculously, Miyagi and Shinobu fell in love with each other as their eyes gaze upon each other.

*Shinobu joined the party!*

"Well, shall we all going now? To go against the corrupternment!" commanded Akihiko and everyone nodded.

~On The Next Segment~

Sasaki Naoto: Chapter 2 is done~! XD I forgot to tell you readers that I didn't own Junjou Romantica and Disgaea 4... And I didn't get any profits for this! Welcome to the party, Takatsuki-san! :D

Miyagi: I'm going to call you Shinobu-chin...

Nowaki: So what will happen next?

Sasaki Naoto: Next time, on Junjou RPG Disgaea chapter 3, everyone here will start to attack the corrupternment! Nee, Takatsuki-san! Since that you're a new member of Akihiko-sama's party, do you know what to say when you are in an "On The Next" segment?

Shinobu: Don't forget to eat cabbages. They're good for your health.

Sasaki Naoto: O_O; No you're wrong! It's supposed to be "Don't forget to review"! ,; Okay readers, see you on the next chapter~! :D


	3. Chapter 3: Rising Action

Chapter Three – Rising Action

_"I'm sorry that I may have done a lot of wrong things to you when we were living altogether... I'm sorry for being so denial to you... And I also scolded you a lot... I'm such a burden to you..."_

_"No! You didn't do anything wrong to me! In fact, you're the one who have taken care of me and always make me happy! I can't live without you...!"_

_ "That's the same for you to me... I will always remember the years that we have spent altogether... And I will appreciate it forever..."_

_"No, don't talk anymore! I'm taking you to the hospital!"_

_"No need for that... I'm beyond healing now... I'm sorry..."_

_"Don't talk as if you're going to die! Please, don't die on me! Open your eyes!"_

_"I love you... Usagi-san."_

...

"NO!" screamed Akihiko, as he had woken up from slumber.

He looked around, and then slowly raised his body to a sitting position on his bed, while caressing his forehead.

_"Shit, that dream again..."_

He then heard a knock at the door of his room. Akihiko left his bed and opened the door.

"What's with the sudden scream? Are you okay?" asked a sleepy Hiroki, who were standing in front of the door.

"Oh Hiroki, I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep, I just had a bad dream..."

"Hmm? It's really unlike you to have a bad dream. What did you just dreamt about?"

Akihiko took his breath for a while, then he replied,

"The worst day of my life."

...

The next day, in the afternoon...

"Hey Shinobu-chin, I have something to tell you..."

"What is it, Miyagi?"

"I am actually an artificial demon and a weapon. My creator, who is scientist, is a fan of Soul Eater, so he created me."

"What!? So do you have any special abilities?"

"I can transform into any type of weapon, but my strongest form is a scythe."

"That's cool. I really love scythes, and they really suit me as a grim reaper."

_"I hope he like scythes more than cabbages..." _thought Miyagi.

"So, would you mind me helping you to be a final boss by being your weapon? Let's defeat the heroes altogether..."

Shinobu blushed, then he quickly turned away from Miyagi. "Idiot! I can take care of them myself!"

Miyagi chuckled. His hand reached Shinobu's hair and stroked it. "You're so cute."

"Hey everyone, look at this!" said Hiroki, holding a newspaper.

Akihiko, Nowaki, Miyagi and Shinobu approached Hiroki and looked at the newspaper that he was holding. They were shocked at the news appeared at the front page.

- The Magnificent, yet Invicible Task Force had Destroyed the Prinnies and Executed Some Rebelling Prinny Instructors Successfully. -

"Dammit! This news is a total lie! Except Nowaki, We all are not dead! Especially by the pathetic task force's hands!" Hiroki slammed the newspaper on the ground.

"It's hard to believe that the Information Bureau would make such a lie. They pride themselves on reporting the facts." said Miyagi.

"The corrupternment must be using the Information Bureau to alter facts to their advantage. So now we all should bring them under our control to weaken the corrupternment since it uses the Bureau to control and regulate the flow of information." said Akihiko.

"Sounds interesting..." said Shinobu.

"They've got intense security and besides the staff, only the highest officials are allowed to enter. So if we all able to bring them under our control, then we all will be legends..." said Miyagi confidently.

"It's time to test our power and kick some ass and show to the corrupternment who's the boss..." said Hiroki, putting on his battle gloves.

"Hiro-san, it seems that you are excited for this!" said Nowaki.

"Of course I am! And one more thing, Nowaki, it's the chance for you to show the fruits of your trainings..."

With each of their determination in mind, the new party's very first operation was under way.

...

The Netherworld...

A world supported by fear energy that is harvested from the Human World.

The demons here obey only one thing...

Power.

They are divided into different areas, depending on their own personal power.

Akihiko and his party's first destination lie in the lowest level of the Netherworld.

It's an area inhabited by demonic weaklings, and lowly peons.

Even though Akihiko formerly was the one to take control over everything in the Netherworld, during in his Golden Age as the Tyrant.

...

And so, as time passed by each seconds, Akihiko and his party arrived at the Information Bureau, which is situated at the middle of a dessert.

"So this is it... I heard they went through quite a transformation since the last time I've been here, but I didn't expect this." said Akihiko.

"Its appearance isn't the only thing. They have the most advanced security system." said Hiroki.

"I heard that no matter how big or strong a demon is, no one was able to break through its security. Have you heard of the Angel of Avarice? He can't even get through here," added Miyagi.

"Angel of Avarice? Who is that?" asked Nowaki.

"It's a name that was given to a thief who apparently is an angel that steals from major banks, wealthy families and lots more," said Akihiko.

"How could an angel become a thief?" asked Nowaki once again in disbelief.

"The Human World is definitely on the verge of its final corruption. Celestia must be going broke since few humans have faith these days," replied Hiroki.

Then, they walked further into the Information Bureau while figuring in their heads how to break through it.

As they were walking, Nowaki saw a suspicious-looking Prinny, who was apparently sneaking to the Information Bureau.

"Huh? Are you a Prinny?" asked Nowaki.

The suspicious-looking Prinny gasped.

"...Y-yes, I sure am. I-I mean, yep, dood. I'm on the staff here, dood. So, please excuse me now, dood."

Nowaki continued on walking, while the suspicious-looking Prinny hastily left.

...

"Halt! You guys look rather suspicious! How did you get inside the building!?" said some demons who were guarding the Information Bureau.

"We came here to complain about an article you bastards wrote," said Akihiko.

"You just reported us dead! Fix it immediately!" raged Hiroki.

"Our orders are to eliminate any suspicious individual on sight! Everyone, get in position!" said one of the demons, preparing for battle.

"It's looks like they have no intention of listening to what we have to say. So we all also need to get ready for this." said Akihiko.

*ACTIVATE RPG-STYLE BATTLE MODE! *

And thus, Akihiko and his party effortlessly defeated the demons on guard of the Information Bureau.

"Urgh...! They're strong!" said the demons, groaning in pain.

"Shall we continue? Let's fight until we can come to terms. I can go all night if we have to," said Akihiko, giving out comical dark auras in the demons eyes.

"...Well, see you! We have to go report you to our higher-ups!" said the demons, quickly fled from their sight.

"Tch, what a bunch of weaklings," said Hiroki.

Nevertheless, Akihiko and his party proceed inside the Information Bureau successfully after defeated the guards.

Suddenly, the guards who were recently defeated but this time they were with some more demons.

"There they are! Intruders!"

* ACTIVATE RPG-STYLE BATTLE MODE! * ...Again.

Okay, so! To ease the pain of writing this fanfic by typing "*ACTIVATE RPG-STYLE BATTLE MODE! *" over and over (you readers must've feel tired of reading them over and over too), let's just say that Akihiko and party defeated them and ascended to the higher floors by elevator, then they defeated the security systems in each floor successfully, until they all had reached the top of the Information Bureau, which is to confront the Chief of the Bureau.

Meanwhile, while Akihiko and his party broke the security systems, this had given the suspicious-looking Prinny that Nowaki had met earlier to sneak further into the Information Bureau...

...

"Oh, how could this have happened...? It's looks like we need to look over our security system again," said a woman with glasses on the top floor of the Information Bureau.

"Are you the Chief? I'm bringing this Bureau under our party's control," said Akihiko boldly.

"How dare you report us dead!" screamed Hiroki.

"So, you all are the rebelling Prinny Instructors? I'm sorry. We printed the article about your deaths under orders of the corrupternment. We can't retract it, even if you wish us to," said the Chief.

"So you want to pick a fight here? I'm always ready," said Akihiko, preparing to battle.

"I won't holding back either," said the Chief.

*ACTIVATE RPG-STYLE BATTLE MODE!* (The last one in this chapter~! :D)

"I, the Chief of the Information Bureau lost...? I will never admit that fact!" said the Chief, kneeling after being defeated.

"I control every bit of information! Therefore, if I don't acknowledge that I lost, then it means that I didn't lose!"

Silence overtook the party. A huge sweat dropped at each of their heads.

But still, it doesn't change the fact that Akihiko and his party managed to take control of the Information Bureau by defeating the Chief.

"I'm going to report this to the President! I'll make sure that-" said the Chief, attempting to flee but failed...

"Hold it right there! ...Dood." said a voice.

The suspicious-looking Prinny from earlier suddenly appeared out of blue, pointing a gun to the Chief, which caused her to shiver with fear.

"Before you do that, you must do something for me first. I need you to hand me 1,192,296 HL now! Uh, dood." said the suspicious-looking Prinny uncertainly.

"That awkwardly placed "dood"... You're not a real Prinny, are you?" asked Miyagi.

The suspicious-looking Prinny shocked. "Of course I am! I am surely a Prinny, right?! ...Dood!"

"You can't fool experienced Prinny Instructors like us!" added Hiroki.

"Just show your true self. We know that you are in disguise right now," demanded Akihiko.

"Tch. Looks like my cover has been blown," said the suspicious-looking Prinny before he shone in a bright light and transformed.

"Did he just do an anime transformation sequence, like in Sailor Moon or Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha?" asked Akihiko.

"Undeniably he is, and I wonder why everytime someone transformed, he or she will shine in a very bright light? It hurts my eyes!" answered Miyagi, while his one of his arms covered his eyes.

Akihiko replied, "Probably Logic is having a day off."

"Luckily everywhere here is not turning into a sparkly pink background with shoujo bubbles," Akihiko added. "And I hope we will not see him suddenly turns naked when he is still in his transformation sequence."

"So what are we waiting for?! Don't just stand and stare as if transformation is a free action! Let's attack him before he became in his stronger form and defeated us! Didn't you see it in Ultraman?! The villains just let the hero transformed into Ultraman whatever and kicked their asses easily!" scolded Hiroki.

"That's the same for Pokémon too. The opponent Pokémon just stand and stare when a battling Pokémon evolve into its stronger form," said Shinobu.

"No, Hiro-san, we can't! Maybe he is not our enemy?! Or maybe there will be a shocking plot twist happen in this fanfic!" persuaded Nowaki.

As their ridiculous chit-chat discussing about one of the infamous anime gimmicks had done, the suspicious-looking Prinny had done transforming while magically scattering white feathers around.

"Hey, watch it! What if somebody here is allergic to feathers?!" scolded Hiroki, brushing off the feathers that was gathered at his body before he became a giant chicken.

He had transformed into a teen that was dressed in white, and have cotton-white wings extending from his back, indicating that he is angel. Furthermore, the angel has dark brown, shoulder-length hair and a pair of large, glowing emerald eyes.

"Is that... an angel?" asked Nowaki in shock. This is the first time he had seen a real angel in front of his eyes for the rest of his life.

"With those wings, yes. He's not just an angel, he's the Angel of Avarice, no doubt of it!" said Shinobu.

But, Akihiko was the one who shocked the most after seeing the Angel of Avarice. He couldn't believe his eyes.

The Angel of Avarice pointed his gun at the Chief's head. "Give me the amount of money that I want, or else I'll blow your head off."

"O-okay, fine! Here is it! Take it!" said the Chief, withdrawing some large amount of money to the Angel of Avarice.

"Good," said the Angel of Avarice, taking the money and put them in his bag. He turned to Akihiko and the rest and said, "Thanks to you all, I'm able to sneak in here. Hope that we can meet again next time... See you later."

The Angel of Avarice left them, while the Chief fled away cowardly.

_"No... It can't be... This is a lie... This is better be a lie... That angel is definitely not him..." _thought Akihiko, kneeled down in shock.

Being as loud as Akihiko could, he screamed.

"MISAKI!"

...

~On The Next Segment~

Sasaki Naoto: This is such a shock! The suspicious-looking Prinny turns out to be a Misaki-look-alike angel! Furthermore, he's the Angel of Avarice!

Akihiko: *grabs Naoto's collar furiously* WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!? WHY THAT THIEF ANGEL LOOKS LIKE MISAKI?! YOU BETTER GIVE ME AN EXPLANATION, NOW!

Sasaki Naoto: O_O; No, Akihiko-sama! I can't tell! It will ruin this fanfic! Plus, we need to give the readers some shock and make this fanfic more interesting... So please don't kill me, Akihiko-sama! Besides, who is going to write this fanfic if you kill me?!

Hiroki: Oi, Bakahiko! *holds Akihiko off along with others* Calm down! Why the Hades is going on with you?! It is very unlike you to get suddenly mad like this!

Sasaki Naoto: Whew! Thanks, Kamijou-san! So next time, on Junjou RPG Disgaea chapter 4, Akihiko-sama reveals about someone that he loved so much in the past to Kamijou-san, Kusama-san, Miyagi-san and Takatsuki-san! Dear readers... thank you for reading and don't forget to review! I hope you all enjoyed this!

Akihiko: Misaki...


	4. Chapter 4: Flashback

Chapter 4 – Flashback

_"I'm sorry... Just for a while..."_

_"Usagi-san... You can cry if you want to..."_

_"Are you an idiot? Kids shouldn't patronize their elders. As if I would let you see me like this. I never cried in front of anyone for the rest of my life... Except for you."_

_..._

Today, Akihiko was silenced and stressed for the rest of the day.

It's all because of the incident that happened in the previous afternoon, some incident that he couldn't let out of his mind.

Hiroki, Nowaki, Miyagi and Shinobu were concerned with Akihiko's sudden sulk.

All of them were curious with what is going on with Akihiko. They all have a lot of questions in their heads for Akihiko to answer. But now, there's only one truth that they all want to know about.

Who is Misaki?

...

"I can't take it anymore, Akihiko. We're all curious now, so you better spit it out!" said Hiroki.

"About what? What do you all want to know about?" asked Akihiko.

"Who is Misaki?" asked Nowaki.

"Yeah, who is he? Tell us!" said Miyagi curiously.

"And is he had any relation with the Angel of Avarice?" asked Shinobu.

As they asked, Akihiko wore an expression full of grief. He looked down. Apparently he was unable to answer their question. His eyes were showing nothing but dullness.

They were shocked with Akihiko's reaction, especially Hiroki. For the years that he had known him for long, this is the first time he saw Akihiko with such expression. Their hearts were heavy with guilt for asking the question.

"Misaki... He is my everything," answered Akihiko after a short delay.

"My lover... My treasure... My property... My necessity... My caretaker... My reason to live... My reason to be happy... and my reason to cry. Thus, he's my everything."

"What? I thought you were in love with-" said Hiroki, but Akihiko quickly cut him.

"Not anymore."

Akihiko took a deep breath and straighten himself up. He began to reveal something calmly to them.

"When I was still a Tyrant, sometimes I will disguise myself as a human in the Human World. My only objective for that is only one... Which is to be with my first love, Takahiro."

"What's that have to do with Misaki?" asked Miyagi.

"Just keep listening to it," said Akihiko.

...

I love Takahiro.

He is my first love.

Even though he is a human.

He is the reason I am in the Human World.

He is the first one to melt my icy heart.

He never failed to make my heart flutter.

He is such a nice friend to me.

But why does there will be something that gets in the way of me to him?

_"You're taking advantage of Nii-chan, aren't you?!"_

Why does there will be something that will become a nuisance to my feelings for him?

_"Go find another guy! Any guy will do, right?!"_

How unforgivable.

What a troublesome existence his little brother is.

...

"He said those words... So you got mad and threw him on your bed, then what did you do after that?" asked Nowaki out of curiosity.

Everyone was very very very curious for Akihiko's next action. Hmm, this is getting interesting.

"I raped him," said Akihiko casually.

"WHAT?!" screamed Hiroki, Nowaki, Miyagi and Shinobu in unison.

"Oh my God," said Nowaki.

"You can't be serious!" said Hiroki.

"But I can tell that he secretly enjoyed it." said Akihiko.

"Wh-, why do you... think so?" asked Miyagi.

"I can tell by his moans. He didn't even cry for help nor do something to stop me, like fighting back or struggling. Besides, he can talk to me afterwards normally like nothing happened."

"You can't be serious about that either! You had made him lost his virginity and pride! And there's a 99% possibility that he is heterosexual, so there's no way he could get over it so easily!" scolded Hiroki.

"That's because he had unexpectedly fallen in love with me," said Akihiko.

...

Not bad.

This brat is not bad at all.

He's kind of cute as I touched him.

And he's stronger than I thought.

He didn't cry for help.

He didn't even fight back.

And then, he could face and talk to me like nothing happened.

He didn't tell his brother that I had raped him.

He also accepted me as his tutor with no problems at all.

Maybe because he wanted to go to a certain school for the sake of his brother.

In the Netherworld and the Human World, I've never met someone like him.

I kept asking myself, what the Hades is this kid?

Unbeknownst to me, I actually had made an unexpected feeling towards me grew inside his heart.

...

"He fell in love with you first? Unbelievable!" said Miyagi.

"Are you sure about it?" asked Hiroki.

"I am 100% sure. If you still don't believe me, then go and watch the very first episode of Junjou Romantica closely. I agreed to become his tutor, I ruffled his hair, then he smiled, looking at me, while blushed..."

"During that time, I still have feelings for Takahiro. And judging from Misaki's reaction, he had fallen in love with me... That means Misaki's the one who fell in love with me first! I hope me and the author of this fanfic are not the only ones who noticed this..."

"Yeah right..." Hiroki rolled his eyes.

...

Thanks to my fearsome powers, I have the ability to read minds and sense feelings.

Thanks to this power, I always be wary towards everyone.

Humans, Demons, Angels, all of them.

I have already known that Takahiro had his feelings for someone else.

I have already prepared myself to face the truth.

I have already masked my feelings perfectly.

But on that day, I have realized.

Although Takahiro is my first love...

That does not mean he is my true love.

On the same day, I had found my true love.

Misaki... You're my true love.

Even though I can read minds and sense feelings as one of my vampiric powers,

But why I cannot read Misaki's mind and sense his feelings?

What in Hades are you actually, Misaki?

...

"What happened to Takahiro afterwards?" asked Shinobu.

"He got himself a fiancée, and he said that he decided to introduce her to me first," replied Akihiko.

"That's cruel!" said Hiroki. Even though Hiroki is not in love with Akihiko anymore, but he understood his feelings.

"But Misaki... He did something very unpredictable afterwards," said Akihiko, gaining his party's interest to know more.

"What Misaki did?" asked Nowaki.

"After knowing Takahiro's intentions..." Akihiko suddenly cracked a smile.

"He slammed the wall due to anger," said Akihiko, much to the awe of others.

...

"I'm sorry..." said Misaki as he began to cry harder.

"Why are you apologising?" Akihiko asked him.

"Because... It's too cruel! You were in love with Nii-chan, and he wanted to introduce his fiancée to you first?! This is the first time I felt that I want to punch him!" said the crying boy while wiping his tears in turns of every sentences.

"What a dirty way of crying." teased the older man.

"I'm crying because of you! You know, once I cried I can't stop if I wanted to!" said Misaki, who began to cry more silently.

_"Misaki... Why you are suddenly became so lovable?" _thought Akihiko while stroking Misaki's hair.

Suddenly, Misaki's small lips were met with Akihiko's soft ones.

And so, they kissed for approximately ten minutes.

After a while, Akihiko pulled away, while his hand caressing Misaki's cheek.

"You've stopped." said Akihiko, giving the younger boy a seductive yet charming smile.

Misaki's face was heavily flushed red due to blushing. His heart was beating harder than usual, as Akihiko had become such a wonderful existence in his eyes. _"Usagi-san..."_

...

"And that's the meaningful day where I easily can abandon my unrequited feelings for Takahiro and fell in love with Misaki instead," said Akihiko, crossing his legs.

"So since that Takahiro couldn't return your feelings, so in the end you just have Misaki as his replacement instead?" asked Hiroki.

"That would be a no. My feelings for Misaki and my feelings for Takahiro aren't the same."

Akihiko continued, "Takahiro never failed to make my heart flutter when he is at my side. But as for Misaki, that is totally different."

"While Misaki, he never failed to make me feel happy when he is at my side. Takahiro makes me to lock my heart and mask my true feelings, but Misaki... He makes me to open my heart and show my true feelings."

"So then, Takahiro married his fiancée and moved to Osaka. He left Misaki under my care." Akihiko continued his story.

...

I wish that I am a human instead of a demon.

I wish that I can dispose my powers off and live normally and happily in the Human World.

My penthouse, which I used to live in alone, now someone will be there to accompany me.

And that person is someone that I recently loved more than anything else.

That person... He will pay the rent by doing this following for every day: cooking, doing chores, and...

...Having sex with me.

...

"You don't want money as a payment, but instead you want him to cook, do chores and have sex with you, for every day?!" said Hiroki as a huge sweat dropped at his head, and so were everyone else.

"So, can you please tell us how is Misaki's personality?" asked Nowaki.

"He must be a total Mary Sue," said Miyagi.

"Yeah, since that he's the only one who can survive with you and changed you a lot," said Hiroki. _"If I was Misaki, I just pack my things and run away..."_ Hiroki thought in annoyance.

"From first impressions, Misaki seems like an ordinary and boring person. He's not that good-looking at all, because he looks like a girl. I don't have any interest in woman or any woman-look-alike man."

"That's not a nice thing to say, Bakahiko! You said that you love him so much and can't live without him, yet you can sarcastically describe the bad points of him."

"But it would be a different thing when you had known him better. I was very shocked when I got to know more about him from Takahiro..."

...

_"I have no problems with Misaki staying with me."_

_"Thank you so much for your care over him."_

_"Come to think of it, you no need to worry about your little brother; I can take care for him and let him stay as long as he wants."_

_"No, Usagi... It's just I want to show him the environment of a warm family, and I want him to have a place where he finally can be as selfish as he wants._

_ He was only eight years old when our parents died in a car accident. He blamed himself for their death, as he's the one who told them to come home as soon as possible with a lots of presents bought for him. The roads were slippery due to the rainstorm, so Misaki thought that our parents had drove the car in high speed to rush back home, since they were worried of Misaki who were having a fever during that time. Also, they got many presents bought at the backseat._

_So, Misaki blamed himself thoroughly and thought that he had made such a selfish request."_

...

"I don't think that's selfish!" protested Hiroki.

"It's normal for an eight-year old kid to ask for something like that...!" said Miyagi.

Nowaki also protested, "Absolutely it's-"

"...not your fault, is what are you all going to say, right?" Akihiko quickly cut him. Everyone was quiet.

He continued, "Since that everyone said that every time he mentioned about the death of his parents, he decided to stop telling it not even to a single soul, as he knew that everyone will give him the same answer."

"As Misaki grew up, seems that he had put himself into a severe punishment for causing the death of his parents. He will spend his life caring for others around him more than himself and always do his best to avoid being selfish and a burden to anyone else. He didn't even have plans for his own future."

"That's cruel... He didn't deserve to get through all of that..." said Shinobu.

"So, judging from this, Misaki actually possesses something that is only one in a million people possess, which is a pure and innocent heart." said Akihiko, which invoked silence which overtook them.

"But that what makes there are some people who are trying to steal him from me."

...

~On The Next Segment~

Sasaki Naoto: This chapter and chapter 5 will be mainly about Misaki! You may hate me now, Misaki haters! XD

Akihiko: *spews out dark aura* Who dares to hate Misaki...? Let me beat them to a pulp...

Sasaki Naoto: No, Akihiko-sama! D: You shouldn't beat them up, that's so mean of you! DX Instead... YOU SHOULD CHOP OFF THEIR HEADS INSTEAD! *hands out a large axe* Anyways, next time, on Junjou RPG Disgaea chapter 5, Akihiko and his party will be confronting the Angel of Avarice~! Thanks for reading and I hope you all will take your time to review! :D


	5. Chapter 5: Memories

Chapter 5 – Memories

_ "Ngh...!"_

_"Don't do that. Show me your face."_

_"No way!"_

_"Show me."_

_"No, it's embarrassing!"_

_"Nobody's looking but me."_

_"That's not the problem!"_

_"Then what it is?"_

_"It's embarrassing because it's you..."_

_"Then I will do something more embarrassing."_

_..._

"So, what happened to Misaki now?" asked Nowaki.

"He's dead." said Akihiko, holding back his tears.

Everyone was shocked.

"How did he died?!" asked Hiroki.

"Someone had killed him with a poison that caused him to have a slow and painful death," said Akihiko while clenching his fists.

"I failed to protect him."

...

"Misaki?" called Akihiko.

He was worried with the sudden silence at the kitchen.

He noticed that something is wrong with Misaki after he came back from his job.

Misaki's face become suddenly paler than usual.

Misaki become suddenly weaker than usual.

Akihiko tried to brush off his worries by making assumptions that Misaki is probably exhausted from his job.

"Misaki?" Akihiko called once again. He noticed that Misaki is not answering his call.

Akihiko walked into the kitchen to find out what happened to Misaki.

"Misaki, what are you-"

Akihiko's heart was going to stop. He saw Misaki lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Misaki!" Akihiko ran to Misaki's side, then cradling him in his arms. He was shocked to see blood was overflowing from his nose and mouth.

"Oi, Misaki! What happened to you?! Get a hold of yourself!" Akihiko shook the boy's body for a while, then carefully slid his arms under the boy's shoulder and knees, carrying him to the nearest couch.

"Usagi-san...?" Misaki slowly opened his eyes.

Akihiko laid Misaki on the couch and rested Misaki's head on his lap. He was wiping Misaki's nose and mouth with a small towel.

"What's the matter? Are you okay? How are you feeling now?" said Akihiko while gently caressing Misaki's cheek.

"I don't know... All of a sudden I feel pain all over of my body... And I feel that my energy is like completely drained off..." Misaki tried to raise his body but failed. Instead, blood began to flow again from his nose and mouth.

Akihiko was helpless. The only thing that he could do was holding the dying Misaki close in his arms.

Poor Tyrant Usami Akihiko, he didn't expect that his lover's life was slowly eaten by death.

He didn't expect that someone was after his lover's life and poisoned him.

He didn't expect that moment would be the last where he can see him, touch him and hear his voice.

He didn't expect his lover's last words were a confession to him.

He knew that someday his lover will die, but he didn't expect that was the day.

He didn't realize that day would be the worst day of his whole life.

...

"I never cried so long and so hard for the rest of my life when he died. I felt that I want to destroy the whole Human World with the powers that I have. I also felt that I want to kill myself."

"But in the end, I abandoned the Human World. I quit being an author because I don't feel like writing anymore. I sold my penthouse and decided to live in Netherworld instead. Because no matter what I do, Misaki will not come back to live."

"How did you lost your powers then?" asked Hiroki.

"It's because of Misaki."

"For unknown reasons, Misaki has a scent of blood that is stronger than anyone else. I always wanted to know what his blood tasted like, but I will try my best to refrain myself from sucking his blood because I don't want to hurt him."

"Then after he died, you stopped to drink blood?"

"Yeah. Once that I've smelt blood now, I will quickly reminded of Misaki. I will remember how much I've missed him and how badly I want to taste his blood... Since that I am a half vampire, I will not need blood that much, only for the sake of my powers."

"So, what do you think about the Angel of Avarice?" asked Hiroki once again.

"There's no way the Angel of Avarice is Misaki. He's not someone that is greedy over money and he wouldn't do something like that," said Akihiko firmly.

He continued, "He never asked me for money, nor he asked me to buy something for him. Instead, he took several part time jobs to support his own monetary needs. He would scold me if I bought something expensive for him."

"I will not believe that the Angel of Avarice is Misaki, even though Misaki always told me to save money."

"That's because you will waste them for pointless stuffs," said Hiroki. He was annoyed with Akihiko's bear collections. He wanted to give Misaki some credits for being able to survive with such person.

"But maybe the Angel of Avarice is Misaki," said Miyagi. "Because pure-hearted humans will become angels after they died. It is extremely rare for that to happen, but it is not impossible."

"No! I won't believe that...!" said Akihiko while looking down.

"Other than being greedy, I can't love Misaki if he is an angel!"

Demons can do anything that is considered wrong by the humans. So it is no problem for Akihiko to be a gay and love Misaki as much as he wants.

But still, a love between an angel and a demon is forbidden by the laws of Celestia and Netherworld.

...

The next day...

"Everyone! Let's go to the mid-level demon area!" shouted Akihiko at a sudden.

"Huh? Why?" Hiroki turned to Akihiko. He was wondering did Akihiko now had forgotten about Misaki.

"Since that we're after the corrupternment, if we can bring the mid-level demon under our control, then we'll gain the support of all the independent voters of the mid and lower levels... And that includes over half of the Netherworld supporters."

"Mid-level demons... That may actually require a bit more effort this time..." muttered Miyagi.

Akihiko continued, "The corrupternment has put a bounty on our heads after our invasions of the plebeians and the Information Bureau."

Hiroki gained his interest. "Bounty, huh? Interesting... So, how much are we worth?"

"10, 000 HL."

Everyone was unsatisfied. "10, 000 HL?! That's all?!"

Akihiko was, too. "That's far less than how much was mine when I was the Tyrant..."

"As a final boss, I won't allow it!" protested Shinobu.

Akihiko launched a command. "Indeed! Then let's go. To bring Hades to the Netherworld and teach every living creature a lesson."

...

Central Netherworld...

An area brimming with demons of approximately mid-boss power levels.

However, this area has gone through quite a transformations since the days it was a training ground for aggressive demons, working their way up to becoming upper-class demons and boss characters...

"So this is the mid-level demon area? It looks like an amusement park for me," Nowaki observed his surroundings.

"Everywhere here may look fun, but all of them are actually training machines," briefed Miyagi.

"There used to be this machine where you had to catch a giant hammer, a hydrochloric acid swimming pool and other serious facilities... I'm assuming that along with the corrupternment, this training ground has become a joke of its former self."

Suddenly, Akihiko and his party heard somebody's voice at somewhere not far from where they all were standing.

"Heh heh heh! This is the end for you! Give up already, you Thief Angel!"

Akihiko and his party rushed to the source of the voice.

They saw the Angel of Avarice on top of a light pole, surrounded by some demons below him.

"Look! Isn't that the angel? He looks like he's in danger!" Nowaki get prepared for battle, wanting to save the Angel of Avarice.

"So what are you going to do now, Akihiko?" asked Hiroki. He was interested to know Akihiko's actions next.

The demons turned to Akihiko and his party.

"Damn! You rebels from Hades! You're here to save the angel!?"

Akihiko replied, "No, we came to bring this area under our control."

The demons sweatdropped. "I shouldn't ignore you just said, but first thing... We need to kill this angel."

"Then just go ahead. I would be more than pleased for you all to get rid of him." said Akihiko while turning away. He grew to hate the Angel of Avarice.

"No, Usami-san! You can't do that to him! What if he is Misaki?! We need to find out first!" Nowaki persuaded him.

"Heh! Then we'll kill this angel and claim the reward!"

Akihiko was shocked.

Then, all of demons attempted to attack the helpless angel at once.

But they failed to do so, as Akihiko quickly jumped towards the light pole and caught the Angel of Avarice in his arms, then safely landed on the ground while securely holding the angel bridal style.

As they landed on the ground, Akihiko's amethyst eyes and the Angel of Avarice's emerald eyes met each other... Invoking some unexpected feelings for each other in both of their hearts.

Everyone was speechless with Akihiko's actions.

"What?! Why did you saved him?! You're a demon and he's an angel!" screamed the demons.

"My body is suddenly moved by itself... And I just can't stand and watch if anything happened to him!"

Nevertheless, Hiroki, Nowaki, Miyagi and Shinobu defeated the demons altogether. The demons were no match for their strength. They quickly fled after being defeated.

"What a joke... They were so easy to defeat..." Hiroki stretched himself.

Miyagi added, "To think that they all mid-level boss..."

"Would you please put me down!?" said the Angel of Avarice.

Akihiko was flinched. He didn't realize that he was still carrying the angel bridal style. He slowly put the angel back into his own legs.

"Don't think that you have just saved me. I don't intend paying back for your help, which I never asked for."

"I don't intend to save you either."

Meanwhile, Shinobu whispered to Miyagi, Hiroki and Nowaki. "I've never seen such a selfish, greedy and ungrateful angel."

Hiroki whispered, "He's the complete opposite of purity! Maybe he is not Misaki after all?"

"But since that saying thanks is free and doesn't cost any money, so thank you."

"I said it was unintentional. I don't need your unappreciative thanks," said Akihiko coldly to the angel.

He continued, "Come to think of it, why do you engage in theft in Netherworld?"

The angel replied while swiftly turned away, "Because I love money."

For unknown reasons, Akihiko was reminded of Misaki. It is easy to tell whether Misaki is lying, because whenever he does, he will quickly turned away. He is such a bad liar, especially when it is about his feelings.

_"I am not feeling sad at all! No need to worry about me!" *turns away*_

_"I-, Idiot! It's not that I like it!" *covers face with a pillow*_

"So what will you do with the money that you have just illegally collected?"

"Why should I tell you that? How much will you pay me if I told you?"

"Tch." Akihiko was pissed off. He began to hate the angel more. He wondered how an angel that is so selfish, greedy and ungrateful could resemble his selfless, innocent and pure-hearted Misaki. "You better get lost of my sight now!"

"I wouldn't want to do that," said the Angel of Avarice. "I heard that each of you all have a bounty placed on your heads, so if I'm able to defeat you all, then I will hand you all to the corrupternment and claim the reward. But if I lose, you can do anything that you want to me, that includes handing me to the corrupternment. How's that sound?"

"Hmm, fine then. Show me what you got." Akihiko pulled out his sword, while the Angel of Avarice took out a pair of guns.

*ACTIVATE RPG-STYLE BATTLE MODE!*

Of course, Akihiko and his party wins.

"See, thief angel? You are no match for us," said Akihiko sarcastically.

"Because it's five against one..." The Angel of Avarice was holding up his pain and injuries upon being defeated. "Now, go ahead and do what you want to me... Go hand me to the corrupternment and claim away my bounty..."

Akihiko was shocked for a while, then he turned away. "I can't... I can't do that!"

"Huh? Why? I've just challenged you!"

"Because you REALLY look like someone that I've known before, but he's not a selfish, greedy and ungrateful like you!"

The Angel of Avarice was silent for a while, then he replied,

"That's the same for you too! You also REALLY look like someone that I've known before but he's not a demon, pale and fanged like you!"

After a moment, the Angel of Avarice asked Akihiko,

"May I know... your name? For free, if you won't mind..."

Akihiko took his breath for a while.

"My name is Usami Akihiko. Before, I was known as the Tyrant. But in the Human World, I am known as a successful and famous author."

The Angel of Avarice was very shocked. He had a nostalgic look at his face. Out of anyone's sight, tears began to form at the angel's eyes.

"Usami... Akihiko...! It can't be..." he murmured in disbelief. Akihiko thought that the angel must be shocked to find out his identity as the Tyrant.

Then, the Angel of Avarice looked at a direction and freaked out.

"LOOK OUT!" the angel screamed, while embracing Akihiko in his arms and they altogether fell on the ground.

"Wh- What are you doing!?" asked Akihiko.

At this time, Akihiko was reminded of a very memorable moment.

As Akihiko walked on the street, a bus was going to hit him, but Misaki quickly pulled him away.

But, as they fell on the ground, at the same time a gunshot was heard.

"Everyone, look!" pointed Hiroki at a direction.

"Tch, my shot was missed," said a demon, holding a sniper.

"You're trying to shoot me? Then, the thief angel..." Akihiko looked at the angel and saw his back was bleeding. The angel had taken the bullet for Akihiko.

"Hey, get a hold of yourself! Why did you protected me?! I thought money was the only thing you cared for..." Akihiko cradled the injured angel in his arms.

The Angel of Avarice was very weak due to his injuries, he wasn't able to answer Akihiko's questions.

"Dammit...! Why!? Why do I keep seeing Misaki in you!? You and Misaki are two different people...! So why...!?"

Akihiko couldn't hold his tears. "ANSWER ME! YOU CAN'T DIE UNTIL YOU ANSWER ME!"

_"Why do you let your guard down so easily...? You baka usagi..." _thought the Angel of Avarice before slowly his conciousness drifted away...

* * *

~On The Next Segment~

Sasaki Naoto: *gasp* The angel who looks like Misaki had done a heroic sacrifice! OAO But no need to worry, in the next chapter, the angel is alive! And he's joining the party! Yay~! XD

Akihiko: Good. Or else this fanfic will be gone for good. *death glare*

Sasaki Naoto: Ha! You do care for him after all! :D

Akihiko: It's all your fault. You're the one who makes him looks like Misaki.

Sasaki Naoto: Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review, readers! Ja ne~! *runs away*


	6. Chapter 6: Doubt and Trust

Chapter 6 - Doubt and Trust

_"Ahh, Usagi-san..."_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Your hands... They are cold..."_

_"Then melt them with your warmth..."_

_"Nnh... Ah... Usagi-san... I love you... probably."_

_"You mean absolutely, right?"_

_..._

"Misaki..."

Akihiko was awaken at a morning and found that he was dreaming about Misaki again.

Strangely enough, it seemed that he will dream about Misaki for every day after his death.

Of course, it is because he missed Misaki so much, and dreaming about him for every day just had indicated how far Akihiko had missed him. Even words couldn't describe it enough.

To tell the truth, Akihiko was jealous with Hiroki and Miyagi, as both of them were happily with their lovers at their side, while Akihiko can only see his lover in his dreams.

Akihiko began to wonder why Misaki was killed. He began to make some theories...

_1. Somebody had a vengeance towards Misaki._

But why? What kind of person would hate Misaki?

_2. Somebody had a crush on Akihiko and wanted to have Akihiko by himself/herself so he/she became a yandere and killed Misaki._

Hmmm... Probably.

_3. One of his father's plan to separate him from Misaki._

This may be possible too...

_4. Misaki mistook a poison for an orange juice._

Nah, impossible. Misaki may be an idiot, but he's not _that_ idiot.

_5. Someone put poison in Akihiko's drink, Misaki found out about it and does a heroic sacrifice by drinking it instead of Akihiko._

This is also impossible. Akihiko didn't remember someone preparing a drink for him and Misaki snatched it instead. Furthermore Misaki could've just threw the drink away instead of drinking it.

_6. Misaki was greatly hated by one half of the fandom so they wished for his death._

Akihiko felt that this is the most legit reason. _"I know that fans can say and do anything they want, but wishing a character to die!? That's abusing the power of fandom!" _thought Akihiko.

_"Wait a minute..." _It seems that Akihiko got an epiphany. _"A poison that gives a painful and slow death, isn't that kind of poison only exists in the Netherworld?"_

...

Akihiko was walking to the kitchen to make himself some coffee to start the day. He met Hiroki at the halfway to the kitchen.

"Hmm? You woke up early today." It is rare for Akihiko to wake up early in the morning and no one dares to wake him up from his beautiful sleep.

"Morning, Hiroki. So how's the angel?" Despite of his denials regarding the Angel of Avarice and Misaki are the same person, he actually worried about the angel's condition after taking the bullet for him.

And after the angel had lost his consciousness, Akihiko was the one who carried the angel himself all the way to their place without help from anyone.

"Nowaki said that his injuries was serious but thankfully the angel is very skilled in healing magic, so he healed himself. He's nothing to worry now."

"Has he woken up? Where is he now!?" At a sudden Akihiko became desperate about the angel.

"He's at the kitchen, making breakfast with-" Before Hiroki could finish his words Akihiko quickly ran to the kitchen.

At the kitchen, Akihiko saw the Angel of Avarice who was wearing an apron, working with the stove.

_"Misaki... Is that you...?"_

Akihiko's jealousy had been triggered as he saw the angel was happily chatting with Nowaki and Shinobu who were at both of his sides while preparing breakfast altogether.

_"No... Stay away from him..."_

Akihiko slowly approached the angel from behind, wrapping his arms around the angel's waist and buried his face at the angel's dark brown hair. Akihiko could smell the angel's strong scent of blood.

_"It smells and feels like Misaki..."_ Akihiko felt energized like everytime he touched Misaki in the morning.

"Umm... Excuse me, but what are you... doing?" asked the angel, unlike Misaki who usually protests.

"Uhh... Nothing!" Akihiko quickly pulled away, as he realized that he had embraced the wrong person. (Maybe, hahahahaha!)

"Come to think of it, I've told you my name yesterday so you need to tell me yours now." Akihiko tried to dig something important.

"Uhh...? My... My name!?" The Angel of Avarice freaked out as his name being asked. "It's... It's Vulcanus!" said the angel uncertainly.

_"Vulcanus, huh? Good. This thief angel is definitely NOT Misaki."_

...

"Hey Hiroki, didn't you feel kinda strange today?" asked Miyagi, as he felt something wrong with himself.

"I think I do! Suddenly my body feels strange!" Hiroki hugged his own body while shivering.

"Everyone, I had a bad news!" Shinobu suddenly appeared while screaming.

"What's the bad news, Shinobu-chin?"

"Remember the demons we have defeated yesterday?"

"Yeah, so what's the matter with them?"

"They secretly spread a virus that can cause a deadly disease to us!"

"So now I, Nowaki, Miyagi and you are infected!?"

"I afraid yes..."

"Then we're going to die?" Miyagi pulled Shinobu into a hug. "As long as you are at my side, then I will not feel scared at all... Please die altogether with me like this..."

Shinobu blushed, he quickly pushed Miyagi away. "I-Idiot! I didn't even say that we're going to die!"

"Then what is this deadly disease will do to us?"

"We will get GENDERBENDED!"

"What!? That's worse than death!" As Hiroki said that, he felt that his chests were growing bigger and his hair was growing longer to his chest.

He took a peek inside his pants. "HOLY SHIT! IT'S GONE!"

Hiroki quickly closed his mouth with his hand. _"Since when did my voice became so girlish!?"_

Miyagi on the other hand also had his chests grow bigger and hair grow into shoulder-length. His face began to look feminine, like a middle-aged woman.

As for Shinobu, strangely his chests doesn't grow much (A-cup chest size FTW!), but his hair grew waist-length and his face become more feminine.

"Hiro-san!" A young woman's voice was suddenly heard as she entered the room.

The young woman has big chests and shiny dark blue hair that was hip-length. She was very beautiful...

"N-N-Nowaki!?"

"I suddenly... What!? Hiro-san, Miyagi-san and Shinobu-kun became girls too!?"

"It's all thanks to a disease spread by the demons we defeated yesterday! Those damn demons... How dare they!?" said Hiroki while slamming the wall with his... Oopps, her fist.

"Look! Now I'm being addressed with 'her'!" protested Hiroki.

Akihiko entered the room. He saw the girls and all of them were speechless.

"What's going on? Are you having cross-dressing competition here?"

"WE'VE TURNED INTO GIRLS!" said all of them in unison.

"Are you kidding me? You better do or else this will be a yuri genre... And the fandom will lost their interests with us and easily drop Junjou Romantica like hot potatoes."

"We're not! Hey Shinobu, is there a cure for this disease!? I'm not changing my name into Hiromi!"

"I afraid not... We're going to be like this for eternity..."

"That can't be..." Hiroki looked down.

"It's okay, Hiro-san... Being a guy or a girl, Hiro-san is still Hiro-san..." Nowaki put her hands on Hiroki's shoulders to console her.

"That's not the problem here... I need to be used to be a girl!"

"And we don't even know what will the fandom react for this," added Miyagi.

...

"Everyone?" called Vulcanus.

He was worried with the sudden silence among all of them.

Vulcanus walked into the main room and saw his comrades, except Akihiko had turned into girls.

"Wha-..."

"As you see, we're all have been genderbended. It's all thanks to the demons from yesterday."

"The mid-level demons are very cunning after all... So is there a cure for this?"

"N-O spells no."

Vulcanus felt sympathy to them. He took a small knife and stabbed his arm.

"Ngh...!" moaned the angel in pain. Everyone were shocked at his sudden action.

"Here, drink my blood... Angel blood can heal any diseases and impurities, so please drink it..." said Vulcanus as he offered his blood to his genderbended comrade.

_"No... Stop making me seeing Misaki in you, you thief angel...!" _thought Akihiko.

Except Akihiko, each of them took a sip of his blood and they all turned back into normal.

"I can't believe it! I'm a guy again!" said Hiroki.

"Thank goodness! Everyone is back to normal!" chorused Nowaki.

"Goshousamadeshita..." (Something that japanese people will say after having a meal, which means 'Thanks for the food!') Miyagi clasped his hands altogether.

"Thank you, Misaki..." said Shinobu.

Akihiko and Vulcanus was very shocked at Shinobu's recent words.

"Umm... I'm sorry Shinobu-kun, but I'm not Misaki..." replied Vulcanus uncertainly as if he was hiding something. "Didn't I tell you before? My name is Vulcanus!"

"What did you just done?" asked Akihiko sternly.

Oh? Do you want some too?" asked Vulcanus sarcastically.

"No thanks. By the way you're expecting them to pay for this, right? Helping the demons is against the law of Celestia after all."

"Absolutely~!"

"WHAT!?"

"-not. You all no need to pay for drinking my blood."

"Hmm? Why suddenly you will give your blood for free?"

"Because if they all didn't intend to save me with defeating them, they all wouldn't get into this mess, is that right?"

The angel continued, "I'm sorry... If it isn't for saving me, you all wouldn't become like that. I'm so sorry."

Vulcanus looked away. He seemed that he was feeling a heavy guilt inside his heart. His emerald eyes were showing an obvious sadness.

_"So, you think that this is your fault!? No... Stop making me seeing Misaki in you, you thief angel...!" _thought Akihiko.

* * *

~On The Next Segment~

Nowaki: Aww Vulcanus-kun, you're not the one to blame...

Hiroki: Err... Thanks... For your blood... *blushes while looks away quickly*

Miyagi: Shinobu-chin, why did you mistook him for...

Shinobu: Because I think he is a nice person after all. So I think he might be...

Sasaki Naoto: Welcome to the party, Mi-... Oopps, I mean Vulcanus!

Vulcanus: Thanks, everyone... But what are we doing now?

Sasaki Naoto: Fufufu, so next time, on Junjou Disgaea RPG chapter 7, after all preparations were done, Akihiko and party will be confronting the corrupternment at last! But still not the last chapter! For the readers, thank you for reading and I hope you all can take your precious time to review! See you later at the next chapter~! XD


	7. Chapter 7: Tyrant vs President

Chapter 7 - Tyrant vs President

I'm afraid.

I don't want to restrain you, but at the same time I want to lock you away.

Hurting you is the only thing I never want to do.

But that's not the reality.

I'd rather we parted ways now, than have you despise me and leave me behind one day.

My biggest fear is losing you.

_"Usagi-san, it's okay... I love you."_

...

As Vulcanus joined the party, everyone was able to get along with him.

Except for one person,

Akihiko.

For some reasons he couldn't get along with Vulcanus, and the same goes to the latter.

Hiroki, Nowaki, Miyagi and Shinobu had knew it much that as these two met each other, a cold quarrel will occur between both of them.

Akihiko actually tried his best to get along with the angel as one of his philosophy as a noble demon, he need to stay united with his comrades in order to always be strong even without his powers.

But he can't... He keep seeing Misaki in Vulcanus.

To Akihiko, there's only one Misaki...

And no one will able to replace him.

...

The Blight House...

Only the highest-level demons, who possess the strength of final bosses, are permitted to live in the core of the Netherworld.

It represents the epitome of violence, where weaklings wouldn't even be allowed to come pick up the thrash. The Netherworld President himself stands atop this place.

"Are you sure that you will defeat the president?" asked Vulcanus to Akihiko.

"Yeah. And we altogether will take over this corrupted Netherworld and beat some sense into it."

"I know how are you feeling... But can't we solve this without the use of violence!? It can only hurt us and them and it wouldn't solve anything in the end!"

"It can't be helped. In the Netherworld, power is justice. That is the only rule that must be followed."

Despite Vulcanus's arguments, Akihiko and party break through the Blight House and successfully defeated the elite forces who were guarding it.

...

And so on, they finally reached to the top of the Blight House and about to confront the man who is on the complete control of the Netherworld.

(Author's notes: Don't you think this chapter is kinda rushed... O_O)

"Whoa... Shivers just ran down my spine as soon as we entered this room..." Miyagi hugged his own body at a moment.

"I sense a tremendous force... This presence is nothing short of a final boss!" Shinobu held his battle staff tightly.

"Then he must be here somewhere. The demons of all demons, who rules the Netherworld..." Hiroki's hand were slightly shaken, but Nowaki could saw it and slowly held his lover's hand.

"Hiro-san... You no need to be afraid, I will watch your back... Absolutely we're all going to defeat him altogether."

Hiroki blushed and harshly pulled his hand away. "Idiot! I'm not scared at all!"

Suddenly, a middle aged man in his 60s appeared.

"Hmhmhm... Good job for managing to come this far, fellow rebels."

"That's... The Netherworld President...! His presence shows that he's on a totally different level than we are...!" said Hiroki.

Nowaki quickly gripped Hiroki's hand as tight as his could but this time his lover gripped Nowaki's hand back instead of protesting it. And so was Miyagi with Shinobu, to overcome their fear.

Akihiko bravely faced the President. "Greetings, Mr President. No, I mean... father."

Everyone except Vulcanus was shocked.

"He's your father!?" Hiroki freaked out.

"You're the President's son!?" Miyagi also freaked out.

"Without any doubt, he is Usami Fuyuhiko, in other means he is the one and my only father."

"It has been a while, Akihiko... Who would've imagined you would be the one leading the rebellion...? I was surprised when I received the initial reports."

He continued, "So, Akihiko... You now have lost your powers and you still want to defeat me?"

"I'm not going to defeat you with my powers."

"No!" Vulcanus ran to in front of Akihiko to stop him from fighting Fuyuhiko.

"Please stop this! You can't fight your own father!"

Fuyuhiko was slightly shocked. "Hmm? Is that you, Takahashi-kun?"

"What!? No... I'm not...!"

Akihiko pushed the angel away. "Out if the way, thief angel. I have some business to solve with him."

"No...! No matter how bad he is to you, he's still your...!" Vulcanus was upset as Akihiko ignored him and proceed to battle his father along with Hiroki, Nowaki, Miyagi and Shinobu.

_"Baka Usagi."_

...

Akihiko and his party (minus Vulcanus) managed to defeat Fuyuhiko.

"Father... I've shown the power of camaraderie of me and my comrades. That's what always make me strong."

"That is more even shocking the finding out you're the one who was leading the rebels, my son..."

"I'm not only strong because I have my comrades."

After a brief a silence Akihiko continued,

"Everything is for the sake of Misaki."

Vulcanus was very surprised. He felt that all over of his body and his tongue had gone numb.

"You're the one who killed Misaki, right?" asked Akihiko sternly.

"I'm sorry, Akihiko... I have no other choice but pay someone to poison him... That boy is such a nuisance-"

"HE'S NOT!" Akihiko had lost control of his feelings. He is not someone that would easily lost his patience, but his tyrant blood is easily boiled when it's about Misaki.

"But Akihiko, that boy is ruining your life! He had made you abandon the Netherworld and your identity as a Tyrant..."

"IF YOU TRY TO SEPARATE ME FROM MISAKI THEN YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ARE RUINING MY LIFE!"

Akihiko was going to deliver a finishing blow to Fuyuhiko, but stopped as someone caught his arm from behind.

Slowly, Vulcanus pulled Akihiko arm and wrapped his small arms around Akihiko's waist. The angel buried his face at Akihiko's back.

"No...! I'm begging you... Please... Stop this!" sobbed the angel. Akihiko's back was wet with Vulcanus's tears.

_"Misaki... Is that_ you!?" Akihiko's tears slowly flowed down from his amethyst eyes. He was seriously wishing that Misaki is at his side now.

* * *

~On The Next Segment~

Sasaki Naoto: WAAAAAHHH! I FELT LIKE CRYING WHEN I WROTE THIS! WAAAAAAHH! QAQ

Hiroki: *throws book* Enough crying already! Just tell us what happens next!

Sasaki Naoto: Ouch ouch... *rubs bruised head* Waaahh... Next time on Junjou Disgaea RPG chapter 8, Akihiko and party will know and face a new villain... Waaaahh Akihiko-sama let me hug you...

Akihiko: No, only Misaki can hug me.

Sasaki Naoto: Yeah... It's hard to imagine your life without your beloved Misaki... Waaahh... TTATT Thanks for reading, readers... Don't forget to review... *wipes tears* This fanfic is getting shorter and shorter now...


	8. Chapter 8: The Final Battle

Chapter 8 - The Final Battle

"We're finally defeated the President now. So... it's over?" Miyagi couldn't believe the truth that he along his comrades had defeated the President.

"So what's next? A happy ending? A sad ending? A bittersweet ending, or even a downer ending?" Shinobu wondered whether they had reached the epilogue.

"Or maybe a happily-ever-after ending? I always love that kind of ending!" Nowaki made a suggestion.

"Father... That wasn't your full power, right?" Akihiko helped his father to get up. "Thief angel! Go and heal my father."

"Uhh, okay..." Vulcanus ran to Fuyuhiko's side and used his healing magic to heal his injuries.

"Aren't you Takahashi-kun?" Fuyuhiko asked in confusion.

"Eh? I've told you before, I'm not-" answered Vulcanus, but Akihiko quickly cut him.

"He's not Misaki. He's the Angel of Avarice. For some reasons, he ended up tagging along with us."

Akihiko continued, "If he hadn't look like Misaki, I wouldn't go easy on him."

"Damn you thief angel. How could I fell over one of your tricks from some moments ago and mistook you for Misaki?"

Vulcanus was irritated with Akihiko. "Seriously, you're just being 'Misaki, Misaki' all over the time! It's getting annoying!"

The angel quickly turned away while blushing. "Wh-... What... so special... about this... Misaki...? Stop thinking about him already..."

Akihiko forcefully grabbed Vulcanus by his collar. Luckily the angel had done healing Fuyuhiko.

"Misaki is more special than anything else to me. Don't you ever dare to tell me to stop thinking about him." He gave a murderous glare to the angel.

Vulcanus pushed him away. "Yeah! Just forget about him already!"

The angel tried his hard to hold his tears. "He's just a burden to you! Thanks to him, you're only care less about everyone around you and now you're fighting your own father! Just erase the every single one of your memory about him!"

The angel added, "It's no use to waste your time and energy just for a dead person!"

As the angel said that, Akihiko's tyrant blood was greatly boiled.

Without any hesitation, Akihiko slapped Vulcanus very hard on his face. Akihiko felt stupid for keep seeing Misaki in someone else.

Everyone was surprised with Akihiko's sudden act.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO TELL ME TO STOP THINKING ABOUT MISAKI! HE WILL BE ALWAYS ALIVE IN MY HEART!" yelled Akihiko.

Akihiko moved torwards his father. "Let's go, father. We could talk later tomorrow." Despite of every bad things Fuyuhiko had done, Akihiko still loved his father although it's not as much as he loved Misaki.

While touching his swollen cheek after being slapped, Vulcanus fell to his knees. He felt deeply touched by Akihiko's words and act. He don't know whether he should feel happy or disappointed.

As tears flowed again from the angel's emerald eyes, he silently muttered, "It's hard for me to believe, but it is truly you after all..."

_"I missed you so much... I can't forget about you too..." _thought Vulcanus as he sadly smiled, while wiping his tears.

...

The next morning, Akihiko and party were discussing about something important with Fuyuhiko.

"Unfortunately, that was all the power I have... I have nothing left, Akihiko."

"The effects of the fear energy, am I right, Father?"

"Fear energy? What is that, Hiro-san?"

"It's the energy that's created when humans are scared of the darkness. Human fear is like water and oxygen for us demons in the Netherworld."

Fuyuhiko continued, "The amount of fear energy, which gives demons their power, has decreased every year."

"So, father, you want to ask for my help?"

"Yes... I want you once again spread the fear in demons like before... The demons in Netherworld now has gone weaker and weaker, and the humans now has developed far with more advanced technology that brings fear in us demons instead..."

"So then you pay someone to kill Misaki?" Akihiko tried his best to hold his anger.

"I'm sorry, Akihiko... But I have no other choice... Now, your brother Haruhiko is going to destroy the Human World for those reasons..."

"What!? He is!? He can't do that! Or else both the Netherworld and Celestia will out of balance after the Human World is gone!"

"I afraid Haruhiko is out of his mind now... No one can stop him... Except you, Akihiko."

"So... How can we find him now?"

Fuyuhiko took out something like a small machine from his pocket.

"Use this rare transportation device. Just wish where do you want to go with this and it shall teleport you to that place. This is the last one that I have."

Akihiko took the device and gripped it in his hand. His party held onto him and they all banished in a speck of light.

...

At somewhere unknown, Akihiko and party appeared and automatically they were facing Haruhiko.

"Long time no see, Akihiko."

"Haruhiko! Stop this at once!"

"You shall not stop me. The foolish humans should die at any other cost. If you want to save the Human World, then do it after running over my dead body."

Hiroki, Nowaki, Miyagi, Shinobu and Vulcanus prepared for battle, but Akihiko quickly stopped them.

"Back off everyone, I'm going to finish him up alone."

"You want to finish me off? In your dreams..." said Haruhiko, calling out his soldiers. There was so many of them.

"Bring it on! We're all following Akihiko not for being a background!" blared Hiroki, clenching his fists.

"Let's giving our best, Hiro-san!" Nowaki held out his weapon of preference. (A/N: I couldn't decide what kind of weapon suits Nowaki...)

"Let's work altogether, Shinobu-chin!" Miyagi transformed into a scythe.

"I'm not going to lose, as a final boss!" Shinobu quickly wielded Miyagi.

"I hate fighting, but I need to make myself useful!" Vulcanus took out a pair of guns.

...

After some Mortal Kombat and Matrix rip-off battle scenes, Akihiko alone was able to defeat Haruhiko even after losing his powers.

And so did his comrades defeating Haruhiko's soldiers.

"He's strong...!" said Miyagi in awe.

"As expected of Tyrant Usami Akihiko...!" cheered Shinobu.

"Hmph, that's how you supposed to be, Bakahiko..." muttered Hiroki.

"Awesome!" praised Nowaki.

"Thank goodness..." Vulcanus felt grateful that Akihiko managed to defeat Haruhiko.

"Why are you doing this? No matter how corrupted most of the humans is now, destroying them isn't the right way!" questioned Akihiko to Haruhiko.

"Those foolish humans... They have killed Misaki..."

"Misaki isn't killed by humans. Our father had paid someone to kill him."

"Really!? That can't be... Our father can't..."

"It's hard to believe it at first, but it's the truth."

After a brief silence, Akihiko continued, "I'm going to take over the world and re-educate the ones that need to, like the Humans and the Demons."

He turned to his comrades. "And you all need to help me in order to accomplish that."

All of his comrades happily nodded.

Haruhiko was very shocked when he saw Vulcanus. "Is that-...!?"

Akihiko quickly replied, "No, he's not."

"So how could he go back to Hades now!? Don't you forget that the transportation device can be only used once!" Hiroki hastily reminded Akihiko of something important.

"What!? So how are we going to go back now...?" Akihiko regret how could he had forgotten about it.

"Are you serious!? We didn't even know where the heck are we now... So what are going to do now, Bakahiko!?"

All of them were hopeless. Even though each of them was thinking a solution to their big problem, but now everything seemed to be futile.

"No need to worry... The power of love may save you all!" said a male voice out of nowhere.

"Wha-? Who was that!?" yelled Akihiko.

"This voice..." Vulcanus recognized the voice.

Suddenly, a handsome man with jet-black hair appeared. He was dressed in white and he had a large white wings extending from his back.

"Greetings, fellow gentlemen. I am the archangel from Celestia, and my name is Ijuuin Kyou. Nice to meet you all!" the man introduced himself.

"He's...!?" Akihiko recognized him.

"Lord Archangel! What are you doing here?" called Vulcanus.

As Archangel Ijuuin spotted Vulcanus, he quickly approached the angel.

"Thank goodness! You're okay..." said the archangel as he pulled Vulcanus into his arms and hugged him, much to the annoyance of the Usami brothers.

_"Stay away from him, you bastard!" _both of them thought at the same time while spewing the dark aura of doom.

"I'm so worried sick about you, Misaki!" said Archangel Ijuuin as he hugged Vulcanus tighter.

"WHAT!?" screamed the others at the same time.

"Did you..." Miyagi couldn't believe it.

"Just..." Shinobu couldn't believe it either.

"Called him..." And so was Nowaki.

"Misaki!?" said Hiroki in full disbelief.

Akihiko's mind and body was frozen. He couldn't believe everything that was happening now. _"Misaki...?"_

"Lord Archangel...! I've told you before, please do not call me by my _real name _when we are not in Celestia..." said the angel. For some reasons, he couldn't face his teammates, especially Akihiko.

And thus, it turned out that Vulcanus, the Angel of Avarice, was Misaki all along.

* * *

~On The Next Segment~

Sasaki Naoto: Honestly, Misaki-chan... It's obvious that Vulcanus is actually you after all...

Misaki: *pouts* Usagi-san is the one who didn't recognize me... Baka Usagi...!

Sasaki Naoto: Anyway, welcome back Misaki-chan! We missed you so much! LET ME HUG YOU! QwQ

Akihiko: *push Naoto away* Don't you dare to lay a finger on him... I'm the only one who can touch him! *holds Misaki possessively*

Sasaki Naoto: Err... Okay... O_O; Otherwise, next time, on Junjou Disgaea RPG chapter 9! Misaki's story after brought back to life and becoming an angel will be revealed! For the dear readers, I hope you like this chapter and wouldn't mind to take your precious time to review! See you on the next chapter~! XD


	9. Chapter 9: My Life as an Angel

Chapter 9 - My Life as an Angel

I don't remember or have any idea on how could I died.

In the faintest memory that I have, I was at Iijuuin-sensei's house as I was in charge to take his manuscript.

Before I left, I stopped a while for a cup of tea prepared by Ijuuin-sensei himself.

But I don't understand why my body suddenly gone weaker, all of my energy are slowly draining and I kept feeling pain from every parts of my body, after I drank it.

I can also feel my life draining away, slowly and painfully.

_"Misaki...? Misaki! Oi, Misaki! Open your eyes! Please, open your eyes...! Don't you dare to die! Please... Don't die on me... Misaki..."_

His voice that I would miss forever was echoing in my head as he held my broken body as tight as he could, sobbing in his might.

_"MISAKI!"_ that was the only word that he said as I closed my eyes to an eternal slumber...

...

As I opened my eyes, I was at the most beautiful place I ever saw in my whole life.

_"Where am I...?" _the only thing that I could think of at the moment.

"Hello there... Welcome to Celestia." a familiar voice greeted me.

I turned and saw Ijuuin-sensei, who was dressed fully in white.

"Ijuuin-sensei? What are you doing here?"

What bothered me about him was something white and large that attached from his back.

"Woah, Ijuuin-sensei... You have wings!"

He chuckled. "And that's the same for you too," he said, pointing to my back. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I am actually an angel in disguise of human. In Celestia, I am know as Archangel Ijuuin."

I turned my head at my back and saw that I also have a pair of beautiful cotton-white wings, but they were much smaller than Ijuuin-sensei's.

"You're an angel now, Takahashi-kun."

I couldn't believe my ears. Me, an angel!? I always hear the stories about angels, but I never thought I will become one. And I couldn't believe that Ijuuin-sensei was actually an angel.

I tried to move my wings. It was easier than I thought, as moving my wings was as easy as waving my hand. But I don't sure I can fly or not.

"I understand that you don't know everything yet, so first of all, you need something to wear first." Ijuuin-sensei said it with a seductive smile. I was slightly blushed as I saw his smile.

But I was so embarrassed when I found out that I was not wearing anything, not even a single piece of cloth covering my body.

"WUAAAHHH! I'M NAKED!" I shrieked, as I tried to cover my body with my arms.

Ijuuin-sensei didn't say anything, instead he giggled while taking off his long coat and used it to cover my frontal body, then one of his strong arms swept my legs off from the ground, carrying me in his arms.

"I-... Ijuuin-sensei! Please put me down! I can walk by myself!" I hate being carried. It makes me feel like I am a load. Furthermore, it made me reminded of Usagi-san, as he once carried me like this after I sprained my ankle, escaping from Usagi-ani after he locked me up.

I wonder what kind of place Celestia is. And I hope I can see Usagi-san here. His last words that I could heard from the faintest of my memory was bothering me. And I wondered why Usagi-san looked so sad?

Despite my objections, Ijuuin-sensei carried me to some unknown place.

To tell the truth, Ijuuin-sensei here looked more beautiful than usual, he look like a prince. And he carried me like a princess...

...

After dressing up with the new clothes given by Ijuuin-sensei, I looked myself at the mirror.

I was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt which was unbuttoned with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, a pair of white gloves, a white trousers and a pair of white sneakers. Everything was white. Luckily the shirts have holes at the backsides to fit my wings.

"It was really hard to wear a shirt with these wings... I wonder if I could fly with them?" I hope my wings weren't there just for decoration.

"You can, if you want to. Just wiggle them around and fly."

As Ijuuin-sensei saw that I was done dressing, he quickly take a hold of my hand and dragged me outside.

"Now, move your wings and fly." said Ijuuin-sensei as he slowly levitated in the air with the help of his large white wings. But he still didn't let go of my hand.

I was feeling nervous at first, because I will fly for the first time of my life. But without any effort, I moved my wings and I was levitating like Ijuuin-sensei too.

"See? It's not that hard. Flying is actually easier than you thought once you have became an angel."

I was feeling so happy and free as I flied around with my wings altogether with Ijuuin-sensei. But I wish Usagi-san is here. I want to fly altogether with Usagi-san.

...

"What!? I'm... Dead!?" I screamed in disbelief. I couldn't believe that I've died.

"Yes, Takahashi-kun. Unfortunately, you're dead."

"So you are too, Ijuuin-sensei!?"

"No... I'm not. I'm born as an angel. Occasionally I will disguise myself as a human. Furthermore, a human becoming an angel after they had died is a very rare thing to happen, since that only capable to a pure-hearted human."

After a brief silence, I spoke up. "Please prove it to me that I'm dead."

Ijuuin-sensei led me to some kind of portal, then it warped us altogether to somewhere.

We appeared at a place where it was raining heavily. But it doesn't bother me to a bit.

I was bothered with the people who gathered there. They all were dressed in black.

And they all wore a sad, yet grieving expressions on their faces.

What bothered me the most was the sound of their sobs.

Please... I don't want to hear it... I covered my ears so I wouldn't hear those heart-wrenching sounds. But I kept hearing them nevertheless of what I do.

This place was also a heart-shattering view. I saw nii-chan and his family... And I saw Usagi-san too. He was kneeling on the ground.

But unlike the others, I can't bare to look at Usagi-san's face, neither hearing to his sobs.

I can saw Usagi-san gave up his pride and cried louder and harder than everyone else in the crowd.

At both of his side, there was Aikawa-san and Usagi-chichi. Aikawa-san was also kneeling, while putting her arm on Usagi-san's shoulder. She was also crying. While Usagi-chichi was gently consoling Usagi-san.

I also saw nii-chan crying, harder than I ever saw him did.

Last but not least... I saw Usagi-ani was behind a tree, also cried, but in a silent way.

I really want to know what was the reason for all of this.

I flied nearer to them, and I saw something very shocking.

I saw that this place was actually a cemetery.

In front of Usagi-san, there was a gravestone with my name engraved on it. Does this mean... I'm really dead!?

I couldn't stand anymore of this...

"Everyone! Stop grieving now! I'm here, and I'm still alive! I'm not dead!" I screamed as loud as I could, but it seemed that everyone ignored me.

Knowing the truth that I've died, I knelt down on the ground with despair. I couldn't stop my tears from flowing.

"Takahashi-kun..." Ijuuin-sensei knelt next to me, then he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me, burying my face at his broad chest. "If you want to cry, then cry at my chest... Let my chest to be the most comfortable place for you to cry." he said while his hand gently stroked my head.

As I was carried away by my sadness, I cried as hard as I could in Ijuuin-sensei's embrace, soaking his chest with my tears.

...

"Ijuuin-sensei, can you teach me how to disguise as a human in the Human World?"

After I died, I lived altogether with Ijuuin-sensei in Celestia just like how Usagi and I used to.

Now, he started to call me by my first name instead of my real name.

He was really kind and caring towards me, he always accompany me to wherever and whenever I go, and he always treat me as if I am the most valuable gem.

Ijuuin-sensei taught me everything that I didn't know. About the Human World, the Celestia, the Netherworld, the Prinnies and many more.

But this was the only thing that I want him to teach me.

"I'm sorry, Misaki-kun, but no, you can't. I'm able to disguise as a human thanks to my powers." Ijuuin-sensei calmly turned down my request.

"Then can you please tell me why do you want so, if you don't mind... Misaki-kun."

"I miss nii-chan... and Usagi-san too... I wonder how they all are doing now?" I missed both of them, and I'm really worried about Usagi-san. I wonder how is he doing? Is he doing his job well? Can he take care of himself without me? If no, then who's taking care of him now? Is he eating well? I wonder how is his life without me.

"Misaki-kun, I'm really sorry to say this, but I'm not going to allow you for that." Ijuuin-sensei sternly refused.

But he began to go easy on me as I wore a heavy disappointed expression at my face. "Misaki-kun... I will help you to disguise as a human and go to the Human World... But there is one condition."

I quickly lifted up my face, as I'm not going to miss this opportunity. "What is it? I will do anything for it!"

"Go and steal the money that was illegally transferred from Celestia to the Netherworld. Since that Celestia nowdays is going broke thanks to the lack of the awe energy from the humans, so the Celestia is very short on money right now. Rob all the demons until they have completely drop. If you succeeded, then I will help you in return."

Ijuuin-sensei had taught me about awe energy, which is the energy that was obtained from the humans' faith to the God and the angels. The awe energy to the angels is like water and oxygen to the humans.

"Stealing money? That's so wrong! Isn't there any other way!?" I protested. There's no way I will take something that doesn't belong to me.

"It's not wrong, because the money was originally belonged to Celestia in the first place. We have no other choice now. I don't really encourage you to take this mission, Misaki-kun. Because it is the hardest and the most dangerous one among of all missions here. Moreover, there's a billion of money that you need to retrieve."

I couldn't say anything about it, nor making any decisions.

...

Archangel Ijuuin was walking to his bedroom, where he and Misaki will sleep altogether, sharing a bed.

He couldn't describe how happy his life is as he finally have someone that he had fallen for. His dream has finally came true.

As he entered the bedroom he saw Misaki, sleeping so soundly on the bed. The raven couldn't resist the cute sleeping face of the young angel. _"Misaki-kun... You're so cute..." _he thought as he stoked Misaki's hair.

He couldn't hold his desire anymore. Slowly, he bent down and pressed his lips to Misaki's. As Ijuuin kissed Misaki, his heart were overflowing with pleasure so he kissed the brunette further by sliding his tongue inside the latter's mouth and wrestled his tongue with Misaki's tongue passionately.

Ijuuin's pleasure increased as Misaki let out a soft moan from the kiss. The raven pulled away from the kiss, then he proceeded to take off the brunette's clothes.

As Ijuuin was going to strip Misaki naked, he was shocked to see the brunette was crying in his sleep. _"I shouldn't do that to him right now." _He stopped. _"Maybe I should save it for later?"_

"Usagi-san..." said Misaki, as he cried silently in his sleep.

_"Misaki-kun... You should see me as your lover now... Plus, you don't know who Usami Akihiko actually is... He's a demon and a tyrant... and you shouldn't love someone like that." _thought Ijuuin as his heart was brimming with jealousy.

Nevertheless, Ijuuin lied on the bed and wrapped his arms around Misaki, then slowly drifted to sleep.

...

That night, I dreamt about Usagi-san doing something that he always do to me. Kissing me as passionate as usual.

So I left Celestia to take my mission so that Ijuuin-sensei will turn me into a human as he promised. I really want to go to the Human World and see Usagi-san.

I don't want to be an angel at all. I just want to be a human and live normally as usual.

I also left a note to Ijuuin-sensei, informing him about my departure to the Netherworld to accomplish my mission. I also took my guns with me for self-defence. Luckily Ijuuin-sensei had taught me healing magics, which I became specialized with later.

In order to go back to the Human world, I have no other choice but do this. I have to steal money from the demons in the Netherworld.

Even though they called me the Angel of Avarice, which is a name that I really despise.

Usagi-san... Just wait until I've came to you!

* * *

**~On The Next Segment~**

**Sasaki Naoto: Hahahahahaha... Akihiko-sama, do you like this chapter? *evil smirk* It's full of IjuuinxMisaki moments! I also ship this pairing! XD**

**Akihiko: That bastard... Turned out that he is an angel after all! I'm going to kill him... Misaki is mine!**

**Sasaki Naoto: Oh don't kill him yet, because in the next chapter he will be the one who helped you all to go back to the Netherworld!**

**Akihiko: And I will kill you if I don't get Misaki back... *death glare***

**Sasaki Naoto: O_O" Don't worry, you will get Misaki back! *runs away* Thank you for reading, readers! And don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Sinful Rose

Chapter 10 - Sinful Rose

Thanks to Archangel Ijuuin's help, they all were able to travel back to Hades safely.

"So you're really Misaki-kun after all? Then why you were hiding your identity?" Nowaki asked to Misaki.

"And why do you steal money?" added Hiroki. He remembered that Misaki was used to be a student of him in the Human World.

"I'm sorry, Nowaki-san... And I'm sorry to you all too... But I can explain everything later!"

Ijuuin put his hand on Misaki's shoulder. "Misaki-kun here was tasked to retrieve the money that was illegally transported from Celestia to the Netherworld, so that's why."

"But that still doesn't explain why he hid his identity," Miyagi caressed his chin.

"Why, Misaki...? Why didn't you tell me earlier...?" Akihiko approached the angel. He was so annoyed that he let his feelings messing up with his mind, all of it because of Misaki.

At first Misaki's heart was invaded by fear as Akihiko approached him, but he quickly brushed it off. "That's the same for you too! You never told me that you actually are a demon!"

"I'm sorry, Misaki... But I don't want you to get involved..." Akihiko pulled Misaki into an embrace. "I missed you very much."

"Usagi-san..." Misaki was going to return the hug, but Ijuuin quickly pulled Misaki's arm away, ripping them apart.

"I'm sorry, Sir Usami Akihiko, but he's mine now." Ijuuin wrapped his arms around Misaki's waist from behind to claim the younger angel as his property. "Now let's go back to Celestia, shall we?" he whispered to Misaki's ear, which made the younger angel blush.

Akihiko was enraged with jealousy, then he pushed Ijuuin away. "Don't you dare to claim so, you bastard. Misaki doesn't belong to anyone but me!" He took a hold of Misaki's wrist then pulled him to his side.

"No he's not. I'm the one who had taken care of him after he had become an angel, so he belongs to me." Ijuuin pulled Misaki back to his side.

Everyone had a huge sweat dropping at their heads as Akihiko and Ijuuin fighting over Misaki except for Haruhiko, whom only able to hold his anger due not able to do anything during the moment. He also wanted to claim Misaki as his, too.

"Umm... Ijuuin-sensei...!" Misaki backed away from Ijuuin. "Can I decide it myself?"

"Yes you can, Misaki-kun. So which side you want to go with?" Ijuuin was hoping Misaki is not going with Akihiko while Akahiko was vice versa.

"I'm... going with Usagi-san." said Misaki as his lips were slightly trembled.

Akihiko's heart was warmed with happiness, but Ijuuin was feeling the opposite.

"No you can't, Misaki-kun. You as an angel shall not surrender yourself to the demons, or else you will not deserve those wings." Ijuuin took his breath for a while, then he continued, "You definitely going with me. You're mine now. If you still want to go with them, then rip off those wings."

"Ijuuin-sensei, I..." Misaki swallowed his saliva at a moment, then his hand grabbed one of his wings and painfully tore it from his back and threw it on the ground. "I am going with Usagi-san!" said Misaki as he tore another half of his wings and threw it away. A lot of blood began to come out from his back, dying his white shirt into red.

Everyone couldn't do anything but stared at Misaki's sudden action in total shock and horror. Akihiko was confused whether he should feel happy or sad.

Misaki lost balance of his legs and fell on the ground due to severe blood loss. A pool of blood began to form on the ground as he fell.

"MISAKI!" yelled Akihiko as he along with others rushed to Misaki's side and so was Ijuuin.

"Misaki-kun..." Ijuuin heart was going to shatter into thousand pieces as he saw how devastating the act that Misaki had pulled.

"Hey, get a hold of yourself!" Akihiko cradled the injured Misaki in his arms.

"Nowaki, go and check on him!" ordered Hiroki to Nowaki.

"He's badly injured... Everyone, I'm going to treat his wounds, so please assist me in the process!"

Hiroki nodded. "No problem for that! Now let's carry him...!"

"No." Akihiko stopped them. "Let me carry him myself." Akihiko scooped Misaki in his arms, carefully not to hurt his back.

As the semi-conscious Misaki felt that he was being carried, he quickly wrapped his arms around Akihiko's neck. "Usagi-san... No need to worry about me... I can heal myself." said Misaki while locking his arms around Akihiko's neck as if he will not release it.

_"I don't know why, but I wish both of us can hold each other like this... forever." _thought Misaki before he completely lost his consciousness.

"Let's go, everyone." While carrying the unconscious Misaki in his arms, he walked away. His comrades followed him and they all left Ijuuin by himself who were paralyzed with shock.

...

Later in that night, Nowaki did an operation tending for Misaki's wounds at his back while the others assisted him. Somehow it was a quite difficult operation as Misaki's wounds wouldn't stop bleeding.

Of course, Akihiko was the one who worried the most.

Nowaki was working so hard that his face were drenched with sweat. Like a nurse, Hiroki took a small towel and gently wiped Nowaki's face.

"Hiro-san! Please fetch me the antiseptic!"

"Here! Is the bleeding had stopped yet!?"

"Almost there... Shinobu-kun, please fetch me the bandages! Miyagi-san, please fetch me the scissors!"

As Nowaki got the tools needed from Shinobu and Miyagi, he turned to Akihiko.

"Usami-san, please hold Misaki-kun's body for me!"

Akihiko slipped his hand under Misaki's shoulders then raised the boy up.

"Thanks!" Nowaki carefully wrapped the bandages around Misaki's body as tight as he could to cover the wounds and stop the bleeding. Out of their awareness, the operation took a couple of hours long.

...

"Usami-san, please take good care of Misaki-kun!" said Nowaki as he closed the door, leaving Akihiko and Misaki inside.

"It took longer than I thought..." Hiroki glanced at a clock pinned on the wall.

"That was a total crazy act he had pulled! I couldn't describe how shocked I am for today..." Miyagi scratched his head even though he was not feeling itchy.

"And to think that he is Misaki after all... My theory that Vulcanus and Misaki are the same person is right!" pouted Shinobu.

"Yeah, regarding on how he acts around us, the answer is obvious, despite on how many times he said that he loved money..." Nowaki chuckled.

"It all left us mindblowed! Sometimes he only cares about money, sometimes he's not but cares about us instead..." Hiroki stated his opinion.

"By the way guys, don't you think it is still too early for bedtime? Can we have some fun first?" suggested Miyagi.

"That's sounds like a good idea. I'm not sleepy yet." Shinobu agreed.

"Well what should we do now?" Hiroki asked.

"I know! Let's play Pocky Game!" Nowaki took a small box of chocolate-flavoured Pocky from his pocket.

"Pocky Game!?" Hiroki's face was flustering red like a tomato. "That is the worst game ever!"

"Good idea! Hiroki, Shinobu-chin, let's play!" Miyagi dragged Hiroki and Shinobu to a room, followed by Nowaki. "Let's play it by turns! Me and Hiroki first!"

"I wouldn't allow that... Miyagi-san..."

"Miyagi! You should play with me first...!"

And they all had a wonderful night altogether, despite at the same time being worried about Misaki's condition.

* * *

**~On The Next~**

**Sasaki Naoto: Ooh! You can do it, Miyagi-san, Takatsuki-san! Ganbatte!**

**Shinobu: Almost there... *munches the Pocky stick***

**Miyagi: We can make it... *bites some more parts***

**Miyagi & Shinobu: *KISS***

**Sasaki Naoto: KYAAAAAHHH! XD That was so cute! Now it's Kusama-san and Kamijou-san's turn! Do your best!**

**Nowaki: I've been waiting for this, Hiro-san! Let's play!  
**

**Hiroki: *blushes* Urrggghh... Hey woman! What will happen to Akihiko and Misaki after this?!  
**

**Sasaki Naoto: That's for the next chapter! Just wait for it... For the readers, thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed! Oooh, Kamijou-san, quick! Kusama-san is waiting!  
**

**Nowaki: I love you, Hiro-san...  
**

**Hiroki: Hmph! You idiot.  
**

**Sasaki Naoto: That's the spirit! Now bite that Pocky stick more quicker... I can't wait to see both of you kiss!  
**

**Hiroki: Shut up, woman!  
**

**Sasaki Naoto: Too bad, everyone... I can't let you see the process even further, so see you at the next chapter! Bye bye~! :D  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Perfect Crime

Chapter 11 – Perfect Crime

_"Why, Misaki-kun? Since we are together now, you supposed to love me instead of Usami-sensei! Do you love him that much?"_

_"Ijuuin-sensei... I... Err..."_

_"For the sake of having you in Celestia, I had to accept someone's request to kill you!"_

_"Wha-... What did you just say...?"_

_"That day... I've put poison in your drink... I was reluctant to do it at first, but since that you have the qualifications to become an angel as you died so you will definitely happier being here!"_

_"That's... can't be true...!"_

_"It's true, Misaki-kun... It's true..."_

_"But why you did that, sensei!? Just why...!?"_

_"It's all for having you to myself! Just choose me as your lover for eternity, Misaki-kun..."_

_"No..."_

_"No matter what is your answer, you are still belongs to me!"_

_"NO...!"_

...

Misaki opened his eyes, to found out he was lying on the bed with his back facing upwards. A thick layer of bandages was tightly wrapped around his torso, which reminded the brunette about his wounds upon ripping off his wings.

Misaki painfully raised his body to a sitting position. Reaching his hands to the wounds at his back, he flowed some of his energy, which eased the pain he had little by little, then successfully healed his wounds.

Misaki took a scissors that he suddenly found on a nearby table and cut the bandages that was wrapped around his body. Afterwards, Misaki scanned the room and found Akihiko was sitting on a chair at the other side nearby to the bed, sleeping.

But as Misaki turned to Akihiko, the silver haired man woke up from his short slumber. "Misaki... You're awakened? How are you feeling now?"

"I'm okay; I've told you already that I know healing magic so I can take care of myself." Misaki was a little irritated that Akihiko was looking after him for the whole night. "You should go to sleep instead of looking after me like a little brat..."

"That's your fault. You almost made my heart stopped thinking about your previous doings and your condition."

"Well I'm sorry for that! I had no other choice but to rip off my wings since Ijuuin-sensei said that I don't deserve them if I'm choosing to go with you..."

Akihiko smiled. "Why did you choose to go with me?"

Misaki's face turned red. Akihiko always loved this kind of expression from the brunette. "I... I..." Misaki swallowed his saliva for a moment, then he meekly continued, "Lo-... Lo-... Lo-... Love... you, Usagi... san."

Tears began to trickle down from the brunette's emerald eyes. _"Damn it! Why is it so hard for me to say it!? I'm so pathetic!"_

Akihiko approached the silently crying boy on the bed. His fingers gently wiped Misaki's tears. He had understood a lot that Misaki is a strong person, so he's not the type that will cry so easily if it is not for others' sake. "Is it really hard for you to say it, my dear Misaki?" The brunette quickly nodded.

"It's... It's... It's just too... Embarassing! Every time I'm going to say those words, my heart was going to beat like crazy!" said Misaki between his sobs. "You can say those embarrassing words all over the time easily without any problems at all!"

Akihiko's big hand swept off Misaki's bangs and kissed the brunette's forehead. "It's not necessary for you to say those words." Then he pulled Misaki into an embrace.

"Because it's obvious already that we will always be altogether."

_"Usagi-san... You never changed at all... You are truly the kind Usagi-san that I know...!" _ thought Misaki as he returned the hug, holding Akihiko as tight as he could. During the days he was apart from Akihiko, he managed to realize his feelings for Akihiko and missed him for everyday.

"You missed me, Misaki?"

"Yeah...! I missed you, Usagi-san! I wish I can be at your side... forever."

"That you would rip your wings away for that sake? Even though that I am a demon?"

"Being an angel isn't something that I want to. Even though you are a demon, Usagi-san is still Usagi-san!"

Akihiko could feel his tears forming in his eyes. Finally he had Misaki back in his arms after grieving over his death and living without him at Akihiko's side for a long time. Not only for that, it is a rare and precious moment for Misaki to be honest about his feelings.

"I'm sorry Misaki... I never told you that I am a demon..."

Feeling enraged, Misaki pushed Akihiko away from the embrace. "That seriously pissed me off! How come that you never told me so much about yourself!? I really want to know more about you!"

"As if you're the one to talk. You never told me more about yourself either. For example, about your parents."

"Hmph...!" Misaki turned away, feeling embarrassed. "Well, I don't understand how you couldn't recognize me..."

"Because my sweet and innocent Misaki is not someone who is greedy over money and he wouldn't do something like that, then became the Angel of Avarice."

"Well... That's because I was tasked by Ijuuin-sensei to do that..."

"For what?"

"He promised me that he will help me to turn into a human so that I can go to the Human World... I want to meet you, so that's why..."

Akihiko was briefly shocked. Then he leaned closer and kissed Misaki's cheek. "You are truly my Misaki after all." Akihiko threw Misaki on the bed and pounced over him like a wild animal over its prey. "You're so cute when you're honest about your feelings."

"Sh-... Shut up! Don't call me that! I'm a guy!"

"You're so cute."

"Shut the hell up!"

"You are the cutest thing in the world other than bears."

"Enough! Shut your mouth already!"

Feeling aroused by Misaki's cuteness, Akihiko slid his hand underneath Misaki's shirt.

"Ah... Where are you touching!? Stop that!"

Akihiko had a seductive smile chimed on his handsome face. He had known for a long time about Misaki's biggest weakness. No matter how stubborn Misaki is, a single touch could easily weaken him.

"I'm not going to stop since you're so cute."

Akihiko pinned Misaki on the bed and pressed his lips onto the brunette's, hungrily kissing him. Both of them could feel happiness drowning their hearts, as it has been a while since they had kissed.

Misaki's heart brimmed with pleasure; he unconsciously opened his mouth to let Akihiko's tongue entered it and wrestled with his tongue, battling for dominance as their mouths were wet with saliva.

After kissing for approximately ten minutes, Akihiko pulled away from the kiss with a trail of saliva connected from his mouth to Misaki's mouth. As he pulled away, he couldn't resist the wonderful sight of Misaki that he had in his amethyst eyes.

Misaki was lying weakly on the bed while breathing heavily, gasping for air. His face was flustered red and his emerald eyes were glazing by his tears.

Feeling that his sexual desire was highly tensed up, Akihiko forcefully took off Misaki's pants and threw it on the floor.

"Ah... Usagi-san, no..." Misaki could clearly tell Akihiko's next actions as the older man strip himself shirtless, only wearing trousers.

"Don't resist to my touches. You actually want it for a long time, am I right...?" Akihiko licked the tears that were trailing at Misaki's cheeks. The brunette shivered as the older man's tongue touched him.

"Baka Usagi... I'm... not...!"

Despite of Misaki's stubborn denials, he actually DOES want Akihiko to touch him and have sex with him as usual.

Akihiko's hand reached for Misaki's cock and groped it, while his tongue shifted to Misaki's nipples. Of course, the brunette could do nothing but moan with pleasure as his wall of pride as a man collapsed.

_"Ah... Usagi-san... It... Feels so good..."_

Despite of Misaki's stubborn denials, he actually DOES really love it whenever Akihiko doing a sexual intercourse to him.

Akihiko could tell that Misaki is secretly enjoying it, judging from his moans.

"If you let out such a masturbating moan like that, I'm not going to stop." said the older man as he planted touches, kisses and licks all over the brunette's body.

"Just... Stop it already! I'm not your sex toy!"

"You're not just my sex toy."

"What!?"

Akihiko leaned closer to Misaki's ear. He whispered,

"You're my everything."

Misaki had a bunch of mixed, yet confused feelings in the moment. He felt angry, he felt sad, he felt touched, he felt nervous, but importantly he also felt very happy, all of them at the same time.

"Misaki, I'm going to put it in."

"Eh!? Ah...!"

Akihiko hoisted Misaki's legs over his shoulders and thrusted his cock inside Misaki's opening, causing the brunette to let out loud moans of pain and pleasure.

"Ah...! Usagi-san...! Ah...! Unh...! Ah...! AH...! AHHHH...!"

Akihiko couldn't stop himself. He was losing himself, enjoying everything as his ears were stuffed with the most beautiful and heavenly sound in the world, which was Misaki's moans, especially the loud ones.

"Misaki... I love you!" said Akihiko, putting Misaki on his lap and hugged him as tightly as he could. "This time... I'm not going to give you away that easily... again. No matter what will happen, you are mine for the rest of your life."

_"Usagi-san... You will never stop only thinking and caring about me, aren't you?"_

"Misaki."

"Umm... Yes...?"

"I will regain my powers back and take over the world. The Human World, the Celestia and the Netherworld, I will conquer them all."

Misaki had the usual comical chibi-wide-round-eyes expression whenever he was surprised on his face. "Wha-...!? What was that!?"

"I'm serious."

"But why!?"

"Because I want to, so that I can restore it from its corrupted state. Not only for that, I can make sure that no one will get in the way of our relationship, and you can be as selfish as you want."

"I can agree with the first reason, but I cannot agree with the rest! Plus, how could you regain your powers back!?"

"By drinking your blood and having sex with you. I am half vampire and half succubus after all. You can't stop me, Misaki."

"It's not that I don't approve of it, it's just because of the other reasons...! And the way you regain your powers back is just too...!"

"It's all for you. I will become the Tyrant once again, and it's all for the sake of you."

* * *

**~"On The Next" Segment~**

**Sasaki Naoto: HOLY SHENANIGAN! I FINALLY MANAGED TO WRITE LEMONS! *Q* Anyways, my dear readers, for your information the next chapter is the last one! Woo-hoo! I can't wait to write another fanfics! XD**

**Nowaki: The next chapter is the last one? Oh really?**

**Hiroki: You can't do that! Come to think of it, Me, Nowaki, Miyagi and Shinobu lacks screentime! What do you think of us, extra characters?!**

**Miyagi: It's freaking Akihiko and Misaki all over the time!**

**Sasaki Naoto: *pouts* I'm sorry to say this, but you all do are extra characters! This is AkihikoxMisaki fanfic after all...**

**Shinobu: We can't agree with that...**

**Sasaki Naoto: Why? Be thankful at least, because you all are helping me with this segment! Don't you know how hard I'm working with this fanfic? I'm suppose to study for my examination instead of this! It's all for my beloved Onee-sama, Haruhi-kun! She's the one who kept us alive with her reviews!**

**Hiroki: You're such an uncreative writer! Actually you just swap the plot around! And I still not satisfied with the amount of screentime we have!**

**Sasaki Naoto: There's no use complaining! You all also lack screentime in canon! Junjou Terrorist have only 10 chapters, Junjou Egoist have only 16 chapters, while Junjou Romantica have 32 chapters...**

**Miyagi: Now you've said it...**

**Hiroki: You're right...**

**Everyone except Sasaki Naoto: *goes emo at a corner***

**Sasaki Naoto: Okay readers, I'm very sorry for this long segment, thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed... Hey guys, I'm sorry... I take back my words, so forgive me okay?**


	12. Chapter 12: Epilogue

Chapter 12 – Epilogue

_This racing heart that makes me want to fall in love,_

_And this pitter-patter that's so embarrassing I could die,_

_...It's all because of you!_

...

"Hey Akihiko," Hiroki called.

The silver-haired young man looked up. "What?"

"Where's your father and brother? I didn't see them today."

"I've sent them away. They only can be a total nuisance to us, especially to me and Misaki."

Hiroki could understand how badly Akihiko's relationship with his family.

"Umm... Then... How's Misaki? Has he gotten any better?" Despite being very bad-tempered, Hiroki cares a lot about his comrades.

Akihiko carved a sad smile on his face. "Thankfully yes. Now he's all fresh and chipper."

"Akihiko..." Hiroki's face turned blue while a huge sweat dropped at his head. "You didn't do anything suspicious with him last night, aren't you...?"

Out of the awareness of Akihiko and Misaki, Hiroki, Nowaki, Miyagi and Shinobu actually could hear sex noises coming from their room last night which made them temporarily stopped their games and being speechless and dumbfounded for a while.

"I do what I want to do with him." said Akihiko in quite an arrogant tone.

"Bakahiko." That was the only word Hiroki could think of.

"Talking about Misaki..." Akihiko was going to leave Hiroki, but he stopped at the door.

"Where is he now?"

...

"Uwaaaah! Misaki~!" said a comically crying Sumi as he pulled Misaki into a bone-crushing hug.

"Su-, Sumi-senpai!? What are you doing here!? You're actually a demon!?" the brunette struggled to free himself from the hug but failed.

"I missed you so much! Don't you have any idea how hard I cried when you died!? Ohh Misaki...!" Sumi childishly rubbed his cheeks onto Misaki's, while not letting the smaller boy away from the locking of his arms.

Misaki felt his heart went heavy, so he slowly returned the hug. "I missed you too, senpai..." Tears began to form in his emerald eyes.

But all of the sudden, Sumi forcefully laid Misaki on the ground and crawled over him.

"I love you, Misaki!"

"What!?" Misaki couldn't believe what he had just heard. "But... Aren't you in love with Usagi-san!?"

"Not anymore." Sumi took Misaki's arms and pinned them. "Since that he had rejected me several times, I have thought how he could fell in love with you... After realizing how many lovable points you have, you have replaced him in my heart."

"No... You're kidding, right!?" Misaki had an "oh crap" expression on his face, as Sumi's hand grabbed his cock.

"I'm not." Sumi leaned closer to land a kiss at Misaki's lips, but stopped as a large, cool hand pushed him away, ripping them apart.

"You want to touch Misaki? Not even in a thousand years."

"Usagi...-san!?"

"I will not hand Misaki to you. Misaki is mine!" Akihiko dragged Misaki up from the ground to his side.

Misaki had a déjà-vu feeling, where he had experienced something like this before, but with him and Akihiko switched positions.

Akihiko took Misaki from the ground and slid the helpless boy on his strong shoulder like a bag of rice.

"Kuso usagi! Put me down! You better put me down, now!" struggled Misaki as the older man carried him away in his least favourite type of carrying, leaving Sumi alone.

At the same time, Misaki felt bad for Sumi. He knew that Sumi was feeling totally heartbroken... again.

...

A half year has passed... Yet it was enough to make many notable changes happened.

Akihiko had regained his former powers back, but now he was a lot stronger. He had also regained his infamous status as a Tyrant that he was well-known and feared throughout the Netherworld, the Human World and the Celestia. Even hearing his name was enough to make someone kneel in fear.

It's all thanks to Misaki.

As for his comrades, their bonds had grown stronger by each battle that they had fought in altogether and the obstacles that they had faced altogether.

Hiroki had dedicated himself to love Nowaki even more than before and always be by his side.

Nowaki had sworn that he will protect Hiroki no matter what happened; even it will cost his life.

Shinobu trained himself harder and harder in order to become the final boss, under Hiroki and Miyagi.

Miyagi has prepared himself to be the best weapon for Shinobu in order to assist him to become a powerful final boss.

With the help of his comrades and his beloved Misaki, Akihiko strived further to take over the world.

...

"Misaki?"

Akihiko entered the room where he and Misaki will sleep altogether, sharing a bed. He was slightly worried that Misaki was acting weird today.

Akihiko could tell whenever Misaki is having a problem. In order to hide his feelings, Misaki will become more cheerful than usual, which greatly pains the older man's heart.

"Usagi-san..." the brunette answered Akihiko's call, without looking at him.

Akihiko saw Misaki was sitting on the bed while staring at a large nearby window. The window showed a very beautiful view of the dark night sky, with glittery stars scattered around.

The silver-haired man was very surprised to see Misaki. His amethyst eyes were widened with shock.

"Misaki... Your wings..."

He saw that the brunette's small wings had grown back, but now it is black instead of white.

"Usagi-san... My wings grew back, but now..."

"Misaki..."

"Does this means... I'm a Fallen Angel now...?" tears began to trickle down from his eyes.

A Fallen Angel is a very despicable being, that it is equally as rotten as a Prinny. Once an Angel had committed an unforgivable sin, it will become a Fallen Angel and its wings will turn black instead of white.

An Angel symbolizes purity, but as for a Fallen Angel, it symbolizes corruption. The brunette was sad that now he is a corrupted creature.

"Usagi-san... Have I done the right thing...?"

Akihiko sat on the bed, putting both of his hands on Misaki's shoulders. "Of course you have. You chose me."

"Usagi-san! Even though I do want to stay by your side forever, but I don't want to do anything wrong!"

Misaki looked down, then he continued, "I hope everyone will forgive me for this, especially Ijuuin-sensei..."

Akihiko's heart was brimming with jealousy, he quickly bit Misaki's ear.

"Ah...! Usagi-san...! What was that for!?"

"Didn't I say that I will take over the world?"

"Eh?"

"One of the reasons is so that you can be as selfish as you want."

"That's... Ah...!"

"And no one will get in the way of our relationship."

Akihiko ran his tongue on Misaki's neck, then slowly reaching up to the brunette's chin, then finally landed on his tongue. Misaki couldn't help but enjoyed the sensation.

"Misaki." Akihiko cupped Misaki's face in his hands. His charismatic amethyst eyes met the brunette's innocent emerald eyes, gazing to each other.

"You being a Fallen Angel is a sign that you are belonged to me for the rest of your life."

His ferocious Tyrant aura was overwhelming the room as he tore off Misaki's clothes from the poor brunette's small body, stripping him naked.

"Ah...! Usagi-san!"

"Misaki... Forever and ever, I will corrupt you with these hands of mine."

**THE END**


End file.
